Se fosse tão simples
by Renn san
Summary: Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu já me segurei de mais por você". Fanfic baseada nessa frase . Seria melhor se as coisas fossem mais simples e você me enxergasse da mesma forma que eu a você... YAOI SasuNARU Talvez tenha lemon QUINTO CAP! - VIVA\o/
1. Confusão

**Autora: **Ren

**E-mail: **Se fosse tão simples...

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Casal: **Shoujo Ai - Sasuke x Naruto

**Título do Cap: **Confusão.

**Dedicatória: **Dedico esse "premeiro" cap ao Jairo - "Q" corrigiu pra mim esse cap -

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaro, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Se o Kishimoto-senpai matar o Itachi eu mato ele ò.o!

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

"_Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu já me segurei de mais por você_".

Esse fora uma das últimas frases que eu o disse antes daquilo com ele. Eu o amo. Eu sinceramente o amo. Não sei, mas o que fazer, eu queria poder fugir para algum lugar onde ninguém pudesse me achar, ou simplesmente desaparecer. Mas esse mundinho ao qual eu vivo chamado realidade não me permite fazê-lo, eu vou ter que apenas continuar a viver, só não sei mais de que jeito, após aquilo sinto que as coisas vão ser diferentes.

Mas não sei se sou capaz de acompanhar essa mudança.

o0o0(quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

- Hei, isso está errado. - me aproximei dele.

- Hã? _Which of them_?

- Todas. - disse seco, mas me divertindo internamente coma situação.

- O QUE. _ALL_? Que droga! - Ele fez uma careta enquanto olhava para a atividade de geografia que estava sob a mesa.

- Naruto, quero te contar algo e para de falar no seu idioma.- falei, enquanto via ele tirar sua atenção da tarefa e se virar para mim.

- O que foi Teme? E eu falo assim quando eu quiser - ele disse com aquela expressão pura que somente Ele é capaz de fazer.

- Naruto eu...

- Ah! Aproveitando, também tenho algo para dizer, eu e a Sakura estamos juntos!

- Como? - não queria acreditar no que meus ouvidos escutaram, eu que pensava que depois de tudo o que já havíamos passado ele pudesse pelo menos um pouco me entender.

- É que ela disse que tava cansada de ir atraz de você e ser tratada tão desumanamente... Ou sei lá! E como eu era o que mais se preocupava com ela... Ela disse que ia me dar uma chance! - falou sorrindo pra mim, eu queria receber outro tipo de sorriso nesse momento um que não fosse pra outra pessoa.

Mas não era pra mim.

Era pra ela...

Sempre foi pra ela...

- Parabéns... - me virei prestes a sair, mas ele me segurou pelo braço e parecia preocupado, eu acho.

- Você tinha algo para me contar, o que era?

- Não importa mais agora... - puxei meu braço e me levantei, me virando em direção a porta da sala.

- Nada feito! Ajoelhou tem que rezar! - ele insistiu se levantando também. - Agora fale!

- Mesmo que isso possa prejudicar a você e fazer com que você não consiga mais dormir direito? - sei que ele é assim e que se eu falar isso agora, ele não vai conseguir dormir e ficar pensando em algo pra me responder que não vá me machucar, não posso deixar ele preocupado, não quero que ele se preocupe comigo.

Quero que ele me odeie.

- Sasuke... Você ta começando a me assustar... - isso, desse jeito mesmo, ele parecia temeroso a proferir essas palavras.

Se eu o fizer me odiar, eu irei estar forçando a mim mesmo a esquecê-lo e a ele também.

- Naruto... - fui até ele e segurei seu queixo levantando-o um pouco e aproximando seu ouvido até perto de meus lábios, pude perceber que ele estava estático com meu ato, mas no futuro, talvez isso se torne melhor para nós. - Você pode dizer o que quiser...

Fui empurrando-o devagar até o pequeno corpo dele se encontrar com a fria parede da sala, tirei minha mão do queixo dele e segurei suas duas mãos com ela, prendi-as na parede acima de sua cabeça. Colei meu corpo ao dele o deixando preso, beijando seu pescoço e sentindo o perfume que sua pele bronzeada e cabelos dourados exalavam.

- S-sasuke? O q-que você ta fazendo? - ele continuava trêmulo, eu devia apenas ter dito que o odiava e me afastado dele, mas não consigo, ele vai me odiar de qualquer forma após tudo isso. Eu irei me arrepender de estar fazendo isso. Eu sei. Mas, eu simplesmente não tenho força de vontade o suficiente para parar com minhas ações nesse momento, eu já esperou por tempo de mais.

- Você não sabe o quanto sua existência é uma provocação. - com a mão livre pus minha mão por baixo da camiseta dele sentindo seu tórax ainda pouco definido e subindo vagarosamente minha mão.

- Sasuke! Pa-pare... Ahn... Pare com is-isso! - da pra sentir no tom de voz dele, que por mais que isso seja contra a vontade dele, não da pra negar que ele está gostando.

- Nossa! - falei fingindo surpresa e mirando o volume abaixo do ventre dele que não dava para negar por estar colado ao meu. - Olha só isso, eu não fiz nada e você já está assim...

- Me larga seu maldito! - Ele puxava os braços tentando fugir de mim, mas ele nunca foi mais forte que eu, não era agora que ia ser e o rubor no rosto dele não da pra negar que o deixa mais lindo ainda.

- Eu não. Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu já me segurei de mais por você. - sussurrei em seu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Pude escutar um gemido sair dos lábios entreabertos dele, eu queria poder beijá-lo, mas não ia agüentar ser repelido por ele. Sei que ele apenas beijaria quem ele ama, não quero tirar a prova de o quanto ele me odeia principalmente por isso que estou fazendo.

Dei leve mordiscada no pescoço dele deixando um vermelho leve que no dia seguinte provavelmente ficariam roxas, ele tentou fingir desgosto por isso, mas ele nunca foi bom em mentir mesmo. Desci minhas mãos do tórax dele e passei a massagear o leve volume nas pernas dele e pude escutar claramente os gemidos que antes eram baixos, ele realmente é muito fácil de deixar nesse estado.

o0o0(fim da quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

Após aquilo eu simplesmente vim para minha casa, aquele foi o último dia de aula e nós dois havíamos nos reunido para fazer as tarefas que os professores haviam passado pras férias de julho. No final das contas nem eu e nem ele fizemos... Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, era pra eu ter me controlado do mesmo jeito que tenho feito por todos esses quatro anos, ms não! Eu tinha que abrir minha boca!

Agora aqui estou eu preso no meu quarto, luzes apagadas, porta fechada. A luz passiva que entra pelas janelas é filtrada pelo azul escuro das cortinas deixando o quarto melancólico, ideal para o momento, eu me encontro sentado na cama, abraçando meus joelhos.

- Queria saber o que fazer. - falo baixo para mim mesmo.

Desde os doze anos de idade eu gosto dele, para mim estava tudo bem, eu pensava que ninguém nunca iria tomá-lo de mim, todos pareciam rejeitá-lo por ele ser estrangeiro e eu sempre estive ao seu lado, ele não tem culpa de não ter percebido isso. Eu nunca pedi para que ele percebesse, contanto que ele continuasse daquele jeito maculado eu não me importaria.

Mas aquela garota que sempre foi alvo dos olhares dele tinha que intervir, entrando de penetra na nossa amizade e se fixando ali, pra mim isso também não fazia diferença, não até eu perceber que ele estava interessado por ela, mas pra minha sorte ela estava afim de mim. Tratei de ser o mais descordeal possível com ela e fazê-la sumir, destratrando-a das piores formas que consegui, fui frio e insensível, mas ela persistia em continuar na mesma posição e agora ela me toma o que há de mais importante pra mim e que eu cuidei com tanto zelo.

Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer afinal o melhor é ficar aqui confinado nesse lugar, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Sasuketeee... - ouço batidas fortes virem da porta do meu quarto.

- Que foi miserável? - delicado eu, não?

- Sasukete isso não é jeito de tratar seu irmãozinho mais velho, sabia? - aquela coisa estranha adentrou no meu quarto.

- Quem te deu autorização pra entrar aqui, Itachi? - falei seco o mirando da pior forma que conseguia.

- Isso aqui. - ele tirou do bolso um comprovante de pagamento.

- O que isso tem haver?

- No dia que você começar a pagar as contas do seu colégio e da casa eu bato na porta pra entrar e nem adianta tentar fazer esse olhar. - a coisa estranha me encarou com um olhar mais frio que o meu, droga, fui vencido. - E aquela batida na porta não foi um pedido de autorização foi um aviso de que eu estava entrando.

- Hmph... - derrotado duplamente. Maldito. - Cai fora daqui seu nojento, está interrompendo meu momento melancólico e masoquista.

- Claro, claro. Agora vá ter esse momento _emo _em outro canto que o seu grande irmão vai ter que arrumar esse covil sombrio que é o seu quarto. - a essa altura eu já estava sendo expulso do meu quarto quase a pontapés.

- Eu vou dar uma volta.

- Certo, compre batatas e não se esqueça de quando for se referir a mim me chamar de o grande soberano maravilhoso majestade Itachi.

-... - gota (?). Meu irmão é louco, isso é um fato. Mas ele ajuda às vezes, e eu sou muito grato a ele. Mas é claro que eu prefiro morrer amarrado a dois barris de gasolina e jogado a um vulcão em erupção do que ter que admitir isso.

- Que foi? Vai ficar só parado ai me...Encarando-me? - Agora que eu reparei, a _coisa _está com um paninho amarrado na cabeça com estampa de coração e um avental de babado rosa.

- Você ta _linda_ vestida assim o_nee-chan. -_ falei cínico e sai de casa indo dar uma ida até o mercado comprar as batatas pro Itachi.

Desde os nove anos que é a mesma coisa. Nossos pais são assassinados por sabe-se lá quem e eu fico sob a guarda do Itachi, mas não tenho nem do que reclamar, os Uchihas sempre tiveram vida curta, não era por ser da minha era que isso iria mudar, _no problema, _eu já superei.

Beleza fui expulso do meu covil das sombras pra vir no mercado comprar batatas! Eu sinceramente não entendo essa tara do Itachi por batatas... Mas quem se importa? Tenho mais no que me preocupar, como em um certo loiro que toma minha atenção há quatro anos.

Droga. Só de pensar eu fico mal e... droga de novo... Droga e sim eu falo droga quantas vezes quiser, droga. Só é falar o nome que olha só o que me aparece, pois é, o próprio líder e dono dos meus conflitos internos. Maldito estrangeiro. Com doze anos essa coisa amarela veio fazer intercâmbio por aqui e então é até hoje, mas voltando aquilo que me toca, ele me viu.

Eu não sei o que fazer, pior que eu não consigo parar de encarar ele e pra piorar ele ta com a ruiva falsa. Quero saber, eu vu embora, me viro e continuo meu caminho pro mercado, entro lá e vou atraz das batatas, heh, _potatos. _Nossa como ele tava lindo, camiseta preta e uma calça jeans rasgada com detalhes em laranja e aqueles cabelos loiros que dão contraste aos olhos azuis, eu to parecendo uma garotinha de colegial apaixonada, isso é ridículo e depois do que eu fiz eu não tenho nem o direito de olhar pra ele.

- Será que essa ta boa? - falo mais para mim do que para qualquer outro enquanto seguro uma batata e a observo.

- Ta-ta sim, batata é fácil d-de escolher, é só reparar se tem algum machucado... - olhei pra ela, era a Hinata, acho que de todas as garotas que eu conheço, ela é uma das poucas que não está na extensão do meu fã clube ridículo.

- Ah, valeu Hinata. - com ela eu não preciso ser boçal que nem com as outras, ela é como se fosse uma irmãzinha mais nova, algo do tipo.

- Nã-não te-tem de q-quê... - ela deu um sorriso gentil, é realmente, a Hinata é a melhor.

- Bem, agora vou indo, até mais. - recolho mais algumas batatas e começo a andar.

- Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun, o que você tem? - paro, ela fica em silêncio e parece esperar por minha resposta.

- Nada Hinata. - volto a andar e pago o que comprei.

- E-eu vi.

- Hã?

- A Sa-Sakura en-en-entrou com o Na-Naruto aqui no mercado, e-e-eu se-sei que vo-você gos-gosta dele... - dessa eu não sabia. A Hinata percebeu? Quando? E... Ela não gostava do Naruto?

- Ah... Como você sabia disso?

- E-eu sem-sempre fu-fui uma bo-boa observadora e-e...

- Ah...? - Ela parecia ainda querer falar algo.

-...Cuidado com a Sakura.

- Porquê?

- Ela parece estar tramando algo. - ela não gaguejou quando disse isso, provavelmente é sério.

- Hinata. Você não ta em melhores condições que eu... Ta gaguejando muito, algo também aconteceu com você, mas isso não é da minha conta. Cuida-se e se precisar de ajuda com algo eu to aqui.

- Obrigado... - vejo-a mirar o chão, para depois me dar um sorriso sereno e acenar pra mim.

Retiro-me dali, ultimamente os diálogos que venho tendo com os outros está ficando cada vez mais estranho. Vejo o Naruto andando com a Sakura de mãos dada, encaro o Naruto por um tempo, mas ele desvia o olhar, ele parece muito inseguro, não é pra menos. A Sakura me vê e começa a vir na minha direção arrastando o Naruto, mas antes deles se aproximarem eu pago o que compro e me retiro dali.

Agora aqui estou eu caminhando para ir para casa, isso é realmente muito cansativo, nem sei porquê comprei essas batatas, acho que foi só pra passar o tempo mesmo, me distrair, sei lá.

Provavelmente se eu não tivesse feito aquilo com ele, eu não estaria assim agora. Quando eu o vi com a Sakura quase agora, ele parecia muito bem, mas quando olhou pra mim... Ele tinha um vazio no olhar, antes não era assim... Agora... Eu estraguei todas as possibilidades que eu tinha de ter algo com ele.

Isso é realmente podre. Eu podia estar muito bem se não tivesse essa de me apaixonar por um garoto, isso não é normal. Poxa, eu também sou macho! Deprimente, humilhante, deplorável, ridículo, tudo isso e um pouco mais é a minha situação atual.

Eu podia escolher a garota que eu quisesse, com as qualidades que eu bem entendesse, mas nãaao... O super Sasuke Uchiha tinha de escolher um garoto e logo o mais problemático de todos, o garoto mais encrenqueiro do ensino médio, aquele que só faz barulho e que todo santo dia tem uma discussão consigo.

Pra tanta perfeição tem que ter um erro! E lá estava ele, Naruto Uzumaki, esse moleque tinha que fazer intercâmbio logo na nossa escola e eu como representante de sala fui obrigado a tomar conta dele até ele se acostumar com o colégio... O que ainda não aconteceu até hoje...

Quer saber? Que tudo que se exploda! Eu não vou ficar me preocupando mais com isso... Já gastei quatro anos da minha curta vida! Sabe-se lá se eu vou morrer amanhã ou não...

Já estou em casa... O Itachi ta dormindo e a campainha ta tocando. É o Deidara abro a porta e o permito entrar.

- O Itachi ta... Deidara? O que você vai fazer com esse rodo?

- Ah, é que o cabo da vassoura é de madeira... E o desse rodo é de aço... - ele agora está admirando o cabo de aço do rodo... Isso é muito suspeito.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. O que você vai fazer com esse rodo?

- Sas-chan, vou ensinar hoje a você como acordar seu irmãozinho de um jeito que ele gosta e que é muito carinhoso...

- Sei, como eu quero ver no que isso vai dar eu vou só ficar calado mesmo... - o sigo até o MEU quarto onde o Itachi está dormindo na MINHA cama. - Ele é um maldito...

O mano ta dormindo de cabeça no travesseiro... Não sei como a coisa do Itachi não morre asfixiado. Quem dera.

- Olhe e aprenda com o mestre! - vejo o Deidara se sentar nas costas do meu irmão e segurar o rodo perto das nádegas do mano!!!

- O que diab... - ps: isso foi eu tentando falar. Agora o deidara ta lambendo a orelha do mano.

- AAAAAH!!! - droga... Que grito gay... Hoje, eu, Uchiha Sasuke descobri que meu irmão é na verdade uma bixona...

- Pff... Hahahahahaha!! - o deidara ta bolando de rir.

- Eu sei que não deveria estar aqui... E parece que eu to atrapalhando.

- Pois é Sas-chan, saia do nosso quarto...! - Essa bixona louca que é o deidara e... Peraí!

- MAS ESSE QUARTO É MEU! - Tomo o rodo do Deidara e me disponibilizo a tacar o rodo nas costas dele e do Itachi fazendo ambos se retirarem correndo do meu quarto.

- AH NÃO! - o Deidara fala tentando fazer a voz mais gay que consegue, se bem que... O Deidara não precisa nem mudar a voz, a dele natural mesmo já é a de uma bixona. - O Sas-chan enlouqueceu!

- Corra amor! Se ele deixar suas lindas e sexys costas marcadas, hahahaha, eu não sei o que fazer! - e saíram correndo, eu mereço.

Ta... Agora eles foram de vez. Até que foi divertido, mas... Ainda tenho três dias de férias antes da volta às aulas. Que fome... Vou até a cozinha. Que legal! Só tem pão velho! Uhuu! O maldito do Itachi ta no quarto dele com o Deidara e eu não me arrisco a ir lá e também não sei fazer nada aqui nessa droga de cozinha, droga.

Deito-me na cama. Hãn... Sei lá... Agora eu tenho que pensar em algo pra fazer por três dias. Será que tem alguma garota livre? Eu sou um cara sincero, eu não sou gay! Talvez só para o Naruto, mas pra ninguém mais... Chega! Nego-me a falar do Naruto agora, isso é masoquismo, ele me odeia e eu aqui todo besta falando nele direto! DROOOOGAAAA! Ta cedo ainda, deve ser umas três da tarde, mas quem disse que eu me importo? Quer saber? Chega! Vou dormir e... É ISSO! Vou dormir!

_Which of them?_ - qual delas?

_All_ - todas

_Problem_ - problema

_Potatos _- batatas

(**Sasuke's POV** - End)

* * *

**N/R:** Queridos e queridas, esse foi o primeiro cap da fic Me odeie -

Eu até agora to amando escrever essa fic... Passei o carnaval fazendo ela XD

Os detalhes já estão todos arrumados..

É UMA FIC PERFEITA \UU/

Só pra avisar... Eu odeio o Sasuke..

Mas eu não odeio a ponto de querer matar ou algo do tipo, eu odeio ele até o ponto de querer fazer ele sofrer um pouquinho 8D.

Mas no fundo no fundo... Eu amo o Sasuke\o/

É porquê é tipo assim, desde que ele deixou o Naruto no anime e eu me traumatizei, mas tudo passa oo.

Eu acho.

Ah! Querem saber quem a Ren (eu) odeia mesmo 8D?

Você: Não. Eu: Vai saber mesmo assim ¬¬...

Pois é, é a Sakura. Adoradoras da Sakura por favor não leiam essa fic... POR FAVOR NÃO LEIAM... EU VO ACABAR COM A SAKURA NELA!

Para aqueles que ainda não entenderam.

EU ODEIO A SAKURA! POR FAVOR, AQUELES QUE GOSTAM DELA NÃO LEIAM ESSA FIC XX!!!


	2. Covardia

fosse tão simples...

**Gênero:**Romance/Drama/Humor

**Casal:**Shoujo Ai - Sasuke x Naruto

**Título do Cap:**Covardia.

**Dedicatória:**Dedico esse cap. a Juh e ao Jairo, mas principalmente a Juh UU Por que se não ela me mata e por que ela me ajudo muito ao me emprestar o irmão e o amigo dele pras partes Ita Dei e ao Jairo por que a primeira parte que aparece o Itachi e o Deidara é inspirada nele xD! E POR QUE O NIVER DELE FOI DIA 11 DESSE MÊS-

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaro, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Se o Kishimoto-senpai matar o Itachi eu mato ele ò.o!

(**Sasuke's** **POV**)

"Um coração humano é um órgão cruelmente impossível de predizer."

Ela me disse isso, a partir dessa frase quem sabe o jeito é jogar as mãos para o alto e seguir em frente tentando o possível e o impossível pra dar certo. Agora eu to definitivamente decidido! Não vou entregar o Naruto! Se não aquela mandona me mata e mais importante que isso: Eu não quero vê-lo triste depois por causa daquela descolorida de farmácia!

Hoje será o primeiro dia de aula, eu não consegui dormir e ainda são 4h e 54min. Já se passou um bom tempo depois daquilo e disso agora, meus problemas estão aumentando, por que eu não fiquei em casa àquele dia? Era pedir muito? Alguém deve ter jogado uma macumba muito forte em mim.

As coisas só vêm piorando.

o0o0(quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

Deito-me no sofá com os braços atrás da cabeça, pernas cruzadas e mantenho meu olhar fixo no teto. O Itachi saiu mais o Deidara, ainda to desconfiado daqueles dois, mas eles são só amigos sacaneando exageradamente um com a cara do outro, eu acho.

Como o tempo passa devagar, isso é tão itediante... Eu não sei o que fazer ficar nesse estado deplorável não é uma coisa digna de um Uchiha, é ultrajante. São exatamente 11h e 49min da manhã e desde as 6h da manhã que eu não encontro nada pra fazer e ficar só pensando naquele gringo também não é a melhor opção.

11h e 50min da manhã...

Não consigo nem mais dormir, meus pensamentos estão todos no vazio, eu queria pelo menos tentar sair para algum lugar, mas a _onee-chan _não tem as chaves daqui e se eu sair ele vai me arrastar de volta e me dar um sermão daqueles bem chatos, odeio sermão.

11h e 54min da manhã...

Quero meu pão velho, to com fome, não tomei nem ao menos café da manhã... Eu devia processar o Itachi por isso! Mas aquele inútil vai vir falar das contas do colégio e da casa de novo, eu não suporto, ele realmente é irritante e idiota, mas pelo visto o jeito é me conformar.

11h e 57 da manhã...

Mudo de posição, deixo meu tronco cair pelo banco do sofá, largando os braços de encontro ao chão, enquanto deixo minhas pernas por cima do encosto do sofá. Minha cabeça ta doendo, o sangue ta todo vindo pra ela, to sentindo a pressão, isso é a gravidade e minha cabeça ta ficando vermelha por causa do sangue que não ta coagulando direito. Volto a olhar para o relógio pregando-o à parede, esperando dá...

12horas da tarde.

Levanto-me, pego um pão velho e me disponibilizo a comê-lo.

- Que almoço gostoso. - continuo a comer o pão.

Essa sensação de tédio que me invade, é muito chata. Chega, não vou ficar assim, já é meio dia e eu to mofando aqui em casa. Levanto-me e vou até meu guarda roupa onde me troco, visto uma blusa preta sem mangas e com gola até o pescoço e uma jaqueta verde-musgo com capuz deixando o zíper da jaqueta aberto, visto também uma calça com jeans envelhecido propositalmente e calço um tênis preto.

O Itachi vai querer me matar, mas ele é inteligente, vou colocar as chaves embaixo do tapete da porta da entrada, pronto, assim está ótimo. Sigo andando em direção ao shopping com a cabeça baixa, como hoje é um dos últimos dias de férias para os alunos, é comum que as ruas estejam agitadas.

Poxa, como o shopping é longe, a única coisa que eu queria era um passatempo e não ficar andando até minhas pernas quebrarem, eu conseguir algumas fraturas expostas e um sangramento que ocasionalmente me levaria à morte por hemorragi-...

-... A! - exclamo ao erguer minha cabeça e ver a Sakura e a Ino andando na minha frente, baixo a cabeça novamente para que não me percebam e continuo do mesmo jeito que estava antes, apenas ouvindo o que elas falam, a Ino viro pra traz por um instante, mas parece que não me viu.

- Ei Sakura, como é que você ta com o Naruto? - ela tocou justamente no assunto que eu queria ouvir.

- Hã, ele ta estranho ultimamente, desde que começaram as férias que ele ta desse jeito. - quer dizer que ele ta incomodado com aquilo? Mas também... Quem não estaria?

- Entendo, ele te disse algo?

- Não. - Claro que não, como você acha que ele diria? "Sakura, eu tenho algo pra te contar. O Sasuke é gay"?

- E você já conseguiu o que queria? - hã?

- Acho que to indo bem, o Sasuke ta mais afastado do Naruto desde que eu e ele estamos juntos! - espera ai...

- Mas isso é muita maldade com o Naruto, você não acha? - o que isso quer dizer?

- Que nada, afinal, assim ele conseguiu ter o _privilégio_ de ser meu namorado, depois de tanto tempo! - privilégio é? Ta mais pra azar.

- Você devia parar de usar o Naruto, você vai acabar se dando mal com isso! - ela tava muito apreensiva quando disse isso... Que garota desprezível que a Sakura é, eu já sabia disso, mas não esperava que fosse tanto.

- Sem chances! Parece que finalmente o Sasuke-kun ta com ciúmes de mim! Nunca que eu vou desistir disso! - não é de você sua vaca. - Wah... Eu e o Sasuke juntinhos depois! Vai ser o casal mais perfeito que já existiu!

- Você sabe, eu já desisti do Sasuke, eu acho que ele gosta do Naruto... - HÃ? COMO ELA SABE?

- Deixa de ser idiota sua porca! Ta vendo que o Sasuke não é esse tipo de gente! Ele não é um daqueles nojentos... Eca!

- Para de falar besteiras sua testuda! Aff quer saber? Eu não to nem ai! Faça o que quiser!

- E farei! - A Sakura entrou no shopping batendo o pé pesadamente no chão e... Quem liga?

Eu tenho que falar isso pro Naruto! Não vou deixar essa nojenta fazer isso com ele! Poxa, ele tava tão alegre quando anunciou pra mim que tava namorando aquela vaca, ela tem o sorriso mais puro de todos e ainda fica se achando assim? Ela merecia era uma boa porrada!

- Sasuke... - a Ino se viro e veio na minha direção.

-... - Ela sabia que eu tava aqui.

- Eu não sei o que fazer com ela, ela decidiu fazer isso do nada, só me avisou depois... Desculpa-me não pude impedir ela, isso que ela ta fazendo com o Naruto é desumano... - peraí, desde quando a Ino é legal? Ao ponto chorar por causa disso?

- Eu tenho que contar pra ele.

- Sasuke, é verdade não é? Que você gosta dele?

- É. - pra que eu vou esconder? Ela não é o tipo de gente que sairia contando isso pra Deus e o mundo.

- Eu sabia... Afinal era só pra ele que você dava aqueles sorrisos... Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube... - ela ta chorando mais ainda, Senhor, não. Melhor ainda Papai do céu. O que eu faço por essa alma? Ilumina-me! Manda-me um sinal!

Alguém esbarra em mim e eu acabo beijando ela. Senhor, não foi esse o tipo de sinal que eu pedi, sabe, era um mais discreto e tal e que não um que incluísse falsas esperanças pra alguém que pra mim acabo de se tornar, pelo menos um pouquinho, uma amiga para mim.

- Desculpa, foi sem querer, me empurraram. - eu me afasto dela e olho pra cara dela de assustada, mas ela não está olhando pra mim.

- Sasuke, não é pra mim que você tem de pedir desculpas... É pra ele...

Viro-me pra mesma direção onde ela está olhando e vejo o Naruto... Ai meu pai do céu! Por que tu me faz isso hein?! Eu te peso ajuda e tu me joga uma macumba dessas? Por que não antes? Em outra hora? Por que não ele naquela hora para estar sorrateiramente atrás da Sakura e da Ino escutando a conversa que tava rolando?

- Naruto...

- Sasuke! _What a good_! Finalmente você decidiu _give_ _a chance for_ Ino! - mentiroso...

- Naruto, o empurraram em cima de mim.

- Ah! Não precisa mentir pra mim não Ino! _Without problem_! Eu só estou chateado por que vocês não me falaram nada! - pare de mentir...

- Naruto! Não é assim, eu to falando sério!

- _Good Look for you_! Até mais! - Não minta pra mim!

- Naruto.

- _What_?

- Nada.

- Ok, bye. - ele se virou e saiu correndo.

Eu não queria que fosse assim, antes ele já não sentia nada por mim...

E agora?

Ele deve ter me odiado depois daquilo e agora isso, pior é que eu não tenho como me defender, essa de terem me empurrado parece mais uma desculpa mal elaborada do que a verdade.

- Sasuke por que você não se explicou? Por que você ficou calado? VOCÊ DEVIA TER DITO ALGO SEU COVARDE!

- Cala a boca! O que você acha que eu devia dizer? E ele nem ao menos gosta de mim! É da Sakura que ele gosta! Ele nunca vai me-...! - Ela me deu uma tapa, droga, isso dói. Por que ela fez isso?

- Deixa de ficar só se lamentando seu inútil! Você não vai mudar nada se ficar ai parado reclamando que nem uma bixinha desolada! - nunca imaginei que alguma vez na minha vida eu fosse ter medo de alguém, mas a Ino é assustadoramente autoritária.

- Mas...

- O coração humano é um órgão cruelmente impossível de predizer.

- Sim. Obrigado.

o0o0(fim da quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

Eu posso ter dito isso, mas... EU AINDA NÃO FIZ NADA EM RELAÇÃO A ELE! DROGA! Certo, verifico o horário no meu celular, nesse meu pequeno pensar do que aconteceu há dois dias já se passaram 27min, já são 5h e 21min, hora de criar vergonha nessa coisa medonha e linda que é a minha cara (nem me acho) e ir comer algo pra ir me trocar.

Cara, eu não dormi, como eu posso ter passado dois dias inteiros sem dormir e sentir sono? Isso é normal? Oh mestre Sasuke! É claro que ficar sem dormir é normal! Sua besta é claro que não! Aff, eu e meu subconsciente discutindo, a gente se da tão bem!

Acho que eu podia inventar uma segunda personalidade e a chamarela de Putty! Que coisa mais gay, ai, eu belamente me apresentava pro povo assim e eles lindamente me apelidavam carinhosamente de Puttynho! Já pensou isso? Eca! Isso foi tão ridículo, tem até um duplo sentido nesse nome! Eu e meus pensamentos filosóficos. Eu to falando sozinho, devo estar enlouquecendo se meu irmão descobrisse ia querer fazer um exorcismo em mim.

- Sasuketeeee... - falando no diabo olha só quem me aparece!

- Que foi agora?

- O que você faz quando não consegue dormir? - era só o que me faltava esse traste com o mesmo problema que eu!

- Eu fico acordado. - HA! TOME! Sasuke 01 x 02 Itachi, as coisas estão mudando!

- Não precisa ser tão frio com seu irmãozinho que você ama tanto, sabia? Pode demonstrar que está triste pra mim! Vamos! Se abra! - isso teve duplo sentido, não sei se foi de propósito, mas quanto a isso eu posso garantir que tem! E ele ta de braços abertos com uma cara de boióla esperando que eu o abrace... O QUE CERTAMENTE EU NÃO VOU FAZER!

- Nyaa... Itachi? Volta pra cama...

-...

-...

- Hn? Cadê você? – a voz continua...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Ita?

- ITACHI! O que significa isso! - saio do meu estado de choque.

- Hãaa? Que voz? Eu não to escutando nada...

- Itachiiii?

- Quem é essa que você trousse aqui pra casa?!

-Eu não sei do que você está falando Sasukete.

- Sas-chan? - a coisa macabra e sombria se vira pra mim, ela estava enrolada em um único lençol e seu cabelo loiro que se mantinha solto cobria toda a superfície do seu olho direito.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - nós dois gritamos em unisonio - DEIDAAAARAAAAAA!

- Que foi? Por que você ta assim?! - ele me olha com aquela cara de "eu-só-gritei-por que-você-gritou-e-não-tem-nada-de-esquisito-em-eu-estar-aqui".

- Itachi... - miro o Itachi acusadoramente - O que isso significa?

-...

- NÃO ME VENHA FICAR CALADO AGORA SEU DESGRAÇADO! DESEMBUXA! - dou um chute na bunda dele.

- HEY! Só quem pode fazer isso sou eu! - o Deidara me critica.

- Sasukete! Não fique assim! Não é o que você está pensando! - até parece...

- E realmente não quero nem saber o que vocês estavam fazendo pra você não conseguir dormir Itachi!

- Eu já disse que não é isso Sasuke, fala pra ele Deidei.

- HÃ? POR QUE EU?

- POR QUE VOCÊ COMESSOU ISSO! VOCÊ QUE DECIDIU VIR AQUI PRA CASA! VOCÊ QUE INVENTOU DE DORMIR NA MESMA CAMA QUE EU! E POR QUE EU ACABO COM VOCÊ SE ME DESOBEDECER! - Ai minha testa! Deidara se fudeo! Itachi 01 x Deidara 00! Até que isso ta legal por mais que o assunto fundamental seja um desastre o qual eu estou seriamente desconfiado. (N/R: Isso me lembra era do gelo '-')

- Só por isso?

- AGORA!

- Ta bem, eu conto... Melhor você se sentar pro que eu vou dizer...

-... - me sento. - O que é?

- Eu uso drogas!

- Sério?

- Não, é que eu engravidei uma menina.

- TÁ ME ZUANDO?

- Não. Sas... É que eu e seu irmão estamos namorando... - não escutei nada, ele falo muito baixo.

- O que é que você disse Deidara?

- Eu e seu irmão estamos namorando.

- Cuma?

- EU E O ITACHI ESTAMOS NAMORANDO PORRA!

- Fudeo. - comentário desnecessário by Itachi.

- Ah, mas pelo amor de Deus! Aqui em casa não! Vão pra um motel ou pra de traz de uma moita! Sei lá! Usem sua imaginação!

Meu irmão é gay, eu bem que desconfiava. Acho que eu herdei esses genes dele então, será que nosso pai era gay e nossa mãe era lésbica? A vida realmente é cheia de mistérios, mas... Peraí! Tem um pequeno, porém nisso tudo:

- Itachi, quem é quem nessa relação de vocês?

- Hã? Como assim?

- Quem é que manda na parada?

- Cuma?

- QUEM DE VOCÊS DOIS É O ATIVO DROGA?!

- Um garotinho tão jovem já quer se meter nas relações amorosas de um casal? Que precoooosse! - Itachi fala num tom choroso.

- Oh não, meu filho é um tarado de parada de ônibus! Como é que a mamãe fará quando os policiais te pegarem e prenderem?

- Mamãe?

- Quié? - o Deidara respondeu.

- NÃO HAJA ASSIM COMO SE FOSSE MINHA MÃE SUA BIXONA OXIGENADA!

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DA MAMÃE SE NÃO O PAPAI VAI TER UM PAPO SÉRIO COM VOCÊ! - by Itachi.

- Cansei. - saio dali e me deito na cama de cara no travesseiro onde acabo dormindo.

Adoro meu covil das sombras, ele é tão sombrio. E pensar que quando voltarem as aulas mal terei temp-...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! O COLÉEEGIOOOOO! - pulo da cama e me viro pro relógio que tem preso na parede acima do criado-mudo.

São 11h e 18min...

Perdi o primeiro dia de aula, tudo bem, eu já me conformei com a macumba que jogaram sobre mim. Espero dar 12h e 20min e ligo pra Hinata, esse é o horário em que termina as aulas do horário da manhã, tomara que o celular dela esteja ligado.

- _A-Alô? _- Ele ta ligado! Que bom!

- É o Sasuke.

- _Sasuke! Cadê vo-você e por que não ve-veio pra a-aula_?

- Desculpa! To em casa e você não sabe que tipo de coisas a gente pode descobrir quando não consegue dormir...

- _OMG, depois você vai me explicar melhor isso! _- Que estranho, a voz agora está mais confiante... E é parecida com a da...

- Ino? Cadê a Hinata?

- _Ah, ela foi ao banhei-... "Ino-chan! Me devolveee!", "Devolvo não! ESPERA AI!" já já ela volta, mas agora voltemos a parte que te toca... POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VEIO HOJE?_

_­_-... - gota. - Aqui em casa ta o Itachi e o Deidara, deu a maior confusão, eu perdi o horário e ainda acabei dormindo depois.

- _O Naruto faltou aula hoje também, eu tava desconfiada disso, pensava que vocês estavam juntos depois de tudo._

- Entendo...

- _ENTENDO? ISSO É TUDO O QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER?! "Ei Hinata! Devolve-me o celular!", "Agora nã-não Ino-chan!"_

- Alôooo...?

- _Sasuke, liga pro Naruto pra ver como ele ta, a Ino me disse que ele te viu beijando ela, algo do tipo e que ele entendeu errado._

- Acho melhor não...

- _LIGUE PRA ELE! EU NÃO TO PEDINDO! -_ mentira né? Quem falou isso foi a Hinata?! Caramba, se ela for conviver com a Ino elas vão me manipular... OH NO! -_ Vou ter que desligar. Tchau._

_- _Tchau, até mais e se cuidem vocês duas.

- _Ha-hai!_

Olho pro teto. Minha lista de amigos tem crescido ultimamente.

Tomo um banho e me troco, mais um dia tedioso em casa, às vezes eu queria que algo acontecesse aqui, mas sempre que eu peço algo, alguma coisa de ruim acaba acontecendo, eu não posso nem abrir a boca que vem desgraça.

- Sasukete! Eu quero morangos! – ou melhor, não preciso nem abrir a boca, é só pensar.

-... - amostro meu dedo do meio pra ele.

- Não, o dedo não! Morangos.

- Vai pra merda Itachi.

-... - ele balança o comprovante de pagamento da Coelce.

- Droga - pego morangos pra ele e fico só olhando ele comê-los enquanto fala coisas desnecessárias e idiotas.

- Ta certo eu admito que hoje eu to insuportável.

- Não só hoje.

- Ei, você é meu irmão mais novo, será que não da pra bancar o mesmo pelo menos uma única vez e tentar me consolar carinhosamente?

- Quem tem de fazer isso é o irmão mais velho.

- Ah, é mesmo...

-...

- De qualquer forma... Por que você ta mais insuportável que o normal hoje?

- Eu to sentindo falta do Deidei. Eu me lembro de quando a gente se conheceu...! Assim que nos avistamos na praia saímos correndo um na direção do outro de braços abertos e saltitantes, a paisagem era um por do sol rosa com arco-íris e borboletinhas que tinham a cara parecida com a sua, ai quando a gente tava quase se abraçando, ele levou um tombo, tropeçamos e batemos nossas cabeças em uma roxa que parecia um coração, logo ficamos inconscientes caídos no chão e só acordamos no dia seguinte e cada um foi pro seu lado. Naquele dia, eu podia jurar que areia tinha virado purpurina!

- Ah...

- Ai um ano depois a gente por acaso acabo se encontrando no mesmo lugar, fizemos as mesmas coisas e quase morremos juntos de novo, mas dessa vez pegamos o número do celular um do outro e nunca mais desgrudamos.

- Que gay. Isso ta parecendo mais uma daquelas histórias macabras que o pessoal conta ao redor da fogueira pra assustar criancinhas. - falo desinteiriçado.

- Cruel... Agora vou tirar um cochilo Sasukete, me acorda se o Deidei chegar.

- Eu vou dizer é pra ele te acordar daquele jeitinho que você gosta que é melhor...

- Diz assim não que eu fico constrangido! - ele diz cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, mas deixando uma pequena brecha pra me observar.

- E eu finjo que acredito.

- Que bom que você já está melhor... - ele sussurra, mas pra si do que pra eu escutar também

- Disse algo?

- Ah, nada não Sasuuuketeee! Agora que você me fez perder o sono vá pegar um copo de coca-cola! Vamos! Rápido! - vejo-o sentar e bate com a mão direita sobre a mesa repetidas vezes.

Aqui estou eu agora, na varanda, às vezes eu me pergunto como será que eu estaria se não tivesse feito aquilo? Será que eu ficaria bem apenas olhando pelo resto do meus dias? Quem sabe... Mas agora que eu parei para pensar melhor, não me arrependo do que eu fiz... Mas me arrependo por pensar assim, quem sabe em um futuro distante depois de tudo isso que está acontecendo a minha volta, o vento finalmente pare de usufruir tão violentamente na minha direção?

- Itachi, vá pedir esmolas pra outra pessoa que você ganha mais. - me viro, preparando-me pra dar mais uma saída.

- NOOOOO! Não se vá! Como eu irei ir pegar a coca-cola assim? Eu vou derreteeer!

- Use as pernas. - me retiro e me dirijo ao meu covil das sombras.

Diariamente o Itachi está sempre agindo retardadamente, daquele jeito idiota dele, mas tem vezes que ele aparenta uma seriedade assustadora, é como se ele soubesse de tudo o que acontece com todos e ainda controlasse a situação tão perfeitamente que não deixasse brechas visíveis.

Que idiotice que eu pensei agora.

Aquele idiota nunca teria um intelecto desses. Ele é só um idiota afinal.

Agora que eu paro pra pensar, eu me lembro vagamente que alguém me ameaçou de morte se eu não ligasse pro Naruto. Eu vou ligar... Não quero ficar com peso na consciência por causa dele depois... Não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo...

Pego meu celular (Sony Ericsson W81Oi) e disco o número dele. Ta chamando... Por que ele demora tanto pra atender?

-... - atendeu.

- _Alô...? _- ele ta com a voz rouca.

- Naruto...

-...

- Naruto, ontem, não é o que você tava pensando, alguém esbarrou em mim e eu ca-...

- _Sasuk... hm... That's everything right, não tem mal algum se vocês estão juntos, não há nada entre nós afinal. ­_- A voz dele rouca, eu queria ele aqui comigo agora, falando desse jeito no meu ouvido e... Deixa de pensar besteira Sasuke!

- Eu não to mentindo Naruto! Não há nada entre eu e ela.

- _Você não tem de me esclarecer nada._

_- _Você pretende mesmo continuar assim? Eu preciso de uma resposta.

- _Okay... Darei uma nessa semana..._

-... _­– _ele desligou. O que eu devo pensar agora?

A hora da verdade se aproxima... Hora da verdade, que nome bizarro, mas isso não vem ao caso. Está tudo nas mãos dele, desde o começo. Se um não quer, dois não dançam. Meu falatório hoje ta podre, a decadência do meu vocabulário ta aumentando, tenho que ler mais, vou acabar virando um gangster nojento que tira catarata do nariz e põe na boca e ainda acha bom se eu continuar desse jeito.

**What a good** - que bom

**Give a chance for** - dar uma chance para

**Without** **problem** - sem problemas

**Good** **look** - boa sorte

**What** - o que?

**That's** **everything** **right** - está tudo certo

**But** – mas

**Okay **- certo

(**Sasuke's** **POV** - End)

**N/R:** PESSOAL TT.TT

Desculpa a demora e por não ter respondido as reviews!

É que cancelaram a net lá de casa ;-;

É tãaao triste i¬i - faz puppy eyes e beicinho.

Tava com pouca inspiração, e as partes cômicas do ItaDei do próximo cap. já estão decididas!

Só pra avisar, o Ita e o Deidei na verdade são baseados em duas pessoas reais, que são o mano da Juh e o amigo dele xD

JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! EU TE AMO MINHA CAVALA DE FOGO XDDD

O Ita e o Dei são o humor dessa fanfic!

Quem tiver Idea de situações divertidas/românticas entre eles dois (Itachi e Deidara), por favor, eu imploro! Me maandeem XD!

Vai ser uma fanfic loooonga e eu irei fazer o possível pra deixar ela bem divertida e com um bom conteúdo nas histórias pra não ficar chata!

Ah, tem mais uma coisa, provavelmente eu farei mais uma fanfic juntamente a essa, que vai ser uma onde a Hinata seja a protagonista.

Tipo, eu quero fazer uma fanfic com _Hinata's POV _falando sobre ela, quem prestou atenção à Hinata, ela ta com problemas, mas que problemas são esses? É isso que vai ter na outra, talvez eu faça ou não, ainda to decidindo.

Ah, sobre esse cap., o Naruto ainda ficou como personagem secundário, mas a partir do próximo ele vai freqüentar mais as minhas fics, afinal as aulas deles sem falta começam no próximo cap., ou seja, vão aparecer muito mais personagens! \o\

**Tem uma coisinha que eu quero perguntar para vocês...**

**Eu vou fazer POV de mais dois personagens, um já está decidido, mas o segundo eu deixo a critério de vocês!**

**MUITO ORBIGADO PELAS REVIEWS: **mfm2885, Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua, -Tratwy-, X-Anime.Doll-X, L Akatsuki, Dri Lioncourt, Sinstanter, Uchiha Giih, Mei-senpai, Camis, kisa-chan.6, MitsukiSakurazuka, lari-thekiller, Wanessa Chan e Romani Keehl

**ONEGAI! MAIS REVIEWS XD (**Amou as reviews


	3. Ferimento

**Autora:**Ren 

**Gênero:**Romance/Drama/Humor

**Casal:**Shoujo Ai - Sasuke x Naruto

**Título do Cap:**Ferimento.

**Dedicatória:**Ao Jairo e a Pupila Mah-chan - O motivo pelo qual o Jairo está sempre aqui uu É porquê ele é a rpincipal fonte da minha inspiração - Jairo çç Meu amoor... te amo ;D

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaro, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Se o Kishimoto-senpai matar o Itachi eu mato ele ò.o!

**ATENÇÃAAAAO!**

**N/R:**Quero que todos que estão acompanhando minha segunda criação já publicada prestem bastante atenção na quebra de tempo e espaço desse capítulo! Vai esclarecer muitas coisas e... Gomen a todas! Eu sei que vocês queriam que fosse outra coisa, mas esperem! Eu quero surpreende-las ainda! ;DDD

* * *

(**Sasuke's****POV**)

"_A verdade é que todos vão te machucar, você só tem que escolher por quem sofrer_"

Telefonema escrotoooo! Poxa vida, agora to nervoso desde aquele dia, não paro mais de pensar sobre isso e, SASUKE SEU IDIOTA! É CLARO QUE VOCÊ VAI LEVAR UM FORA! Tipo, ele ta com a Sakura, não tem como competir com uma garota, ainda mais quando é a que ele gosta! E isso não vai dar certo! Eu tenho que desmascarar aquela bandida! E além da decadência do meu vocabulário ainda to falando que nem uma garota, ai Deus, me daí forças.

Só me acontece desgraça mesmo. Eu devo ter sido alguém realmente terrível em uma vida passada, não que eu acredite nisso... Mas já é perseguição. Ah! Já sei! Alguém deve ter um boneco de vodu meu em algum lugar! É isso! Só pode ser isso e essa aula de português está um saco.

- Goei minha viagem.

- Ahn? – pessoa escrota que eu não quero saber quem é diz.

- Qual o sujeito dessa frase?

- Minha viagem! – quem respondeu isso foi o Naruto, acho que esse é o único conteúdo que ele entende.

- Exatamente!

- Agora, o que significa "goar," Sasukete? – só podia ser o Itachi mesmo o professor de português.

- ...

- Vamos ajudar o Sasukete pessoal! Mais uma frase... "Eu goiei na escola"! – ele fala cantante.

- Ahn, deu na mesma! – agora foi o Shikamaru, tipo, ele é o mais inteligente da sala, se ele não sabe ninguém sabe.

- Meu Deus! Essa frase significa que "Eu _me fudi _na escola".

- Vai se ferrar Itachi. – mostro o dedo pra ele.

- Oh no! Que coisa feia Sasukete! Você sabe que aqui no colégio você deve me tratar como professor e não como irmão!

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso te tratar assim fora da sala? – paro alguns segundos e fico pensativo - Legal, gostei.

- NÃO! Você deve me tratar como a pessoa mais importante da sua vida e me chamar de majestade soberana suprema.

- Vai da pra alguém vai, isso é falta de mulher.

- Calado insolente, se não zero sua próxima prova – ele me lança um daqueles olhares de "cale.sua.boca.ou.eu.te.deixo.sem.dinheiro.por.uma.semana" Sasuke 01 x 03 Itachi.

- ... – afundo minha cabeça nos braços sobre a mesa e fico submerso em meus pensamentos.

Desde aquele dia que as coisas estão desse jeito... Eu não devia ter parado, eu devia ter seguido em frente, deixado minha marca nele, talvez assim ele me levasse mais em consideração... Eu sei que eu disse com todas as palavras o que se passava comigo, ele estava com medo, eu pude ver em seus olhos, àquela noite, sozinhos naquele lugar, sem ninguém pra me atrapalhar, mas eu fiquei com medo também do que podia acontecer depois, não queria me precipitar demais.

o0o0(quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

- Hei, isso está errado. - me aproximei dele.

- Hã? _Which of them_?

- Todas. - disse seco, mas me divertindo internamente coma situação.

- O QUE. _ALL_? Que droga! - Ele fez uma careta enquanto olhava para a atividade de geografia que estava sob a mesa.

- Naruto, quero te contar algo e para de falar no seu idioma. - falei, enquanto via ele tirar sua atenção da tarefa e se virar para mim.

- O que foi Teme? E eu falo assim quando eu quiser - ele disse com aquela expressão pura que somente Ele é capaz de fazer.

- Naruto eu...

- Ah! Aproveitando, também tenho algo para dizer, eu e a Sakura estamos juntos!

- Como? - não queria acreditar no que meus ouvidos escutaram, eu que pensava que depois de tudo o que já havíamos passado ele pudesse pelo menos um pouco me entender.

- É que ela disse que tava cansada de ir atrás de você e ser tratada tão desumanamente... Ou sei lá! E como eu era o que mais se preocupava com ela... Ela disse que ia me dar uma chance! - falou sorrindo pra mim, eu queria receber outro tipo de sorriso nesse momento um que não fosse pra outra pessoa.

Mas não era pra mim.

Era pra ela...

Sempre foi pra ela...

- Parabéns... - me virei prestes a sair, mas ele me segurou pelo braço e parecia preocupado, eu acho.

- Você tinha algo para me contar, o que era?

- Não importa mais agora... - puxei meu braço e me levantei, me virando em direção à porta da sala.

- Nada feito! Ajoelhou tem que rezar! - ele insistiu se levantando também. - Agora fale!

- Mesmo que isso possa prejudicar a você e fazer com que você não consiga mais dormir direito? - sei que ele é assim e que se eu falar isso agora, ele não vai conseguir dormir e ficar pensando em algo pra me responder que não vá me machucar, não posso deixar ele preocupado, não quero que ele se preocupe comigo.

Quero que ele me odeie.

- Sasuke... Você ta começando a me assustar... - isso, desse jeito mesmo, ele parecia temeroso a proferir essas palavras.

Se eu o fizer me odiar, eu irei forçar a mim mesmo a esquecê-lo e a ele também.

- Naruto... - fui até ele e segurei seu queixo levantando-o um pouco e aproximando seu ouvido até perto de meus lábios, pude perceber que ele estava estático com meu ato, mas no futuro, talvez isso se torne melhor para nós. - Você pode dizer o que quiser...

Fui empurrando-o devagar até o pequeno corpo dele se encontrar com a fria parede da sala, tirei minha mão do queixo dele e segurei suas duas mãos com ela, prendi-as na parede acima de sua cabeça. Colei meu corpo ao dele o deixando preso, beijando seu pescoço e sentindo o perfume que sua pele bronzeada e cabelos dourados exalavam.

- S-sasuke? O q-que você ta fazendo? - ele continuava trêmulo, eu devia apenas ter dito que o odiava e me afastado dele, mas não consigo ele vai me odiar de qualquer forma após tudo isso. Eu irei me arrepender de estar fazendo isso. Eu sei. Mas, eu simplesmente não tenho força de vontade o suficiente para parar com minhas ações nesse momento, eu já esperou por tempo de mais.

- Você não sabe o quanto sua existência é uma provocação. - com a mão livre pus minha mão por baixo da camiseta dele sentindo seu tórax ainda pouco definido e subindo vagarosamente minha mão.

- Sasuke! Pa-pare... Ahn... Pare com is-isso! - da pra sentir no tom de voz dele, que por mais que isso seja contra a vontade dele, não da pra negar que ele está gostando.

- Nossa! - falei fingindo surpresa e mirando o volume abaixo do ventre dele que não dava para negar por estar colado ao meu. - Olha só isso, eu não fiz nada e você já está assim...

- Me larga seu maldito! - Ele puxava os braços tentando fugir de mim, mas ele nunca foi mais forte que eu, não era agora que ia ser e o rubor no rosto dele não da pra negar que o deixou mais lindo ainda.

- Eu não. Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu já me segurei de mais por você. - sussurrei em seu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Pude escutar um gemido sair dos lábios entreabertos dele, eu queria poder beijá-lo, mas não ia agüentar ser repelido por ele. Sei que ele apenas beijaria quem ele ama, não quero tirar a prova de o quanto ele me odeia principalmente por isso que estou fazendo.

Dei leve mordiscada no pescoço dele deixando um vermelho leve que no dia seguinte provavelmente ficariam roxas, ele tentou fingir desgosto por isso, mas ele nunca foi bom em mentir mesmo. Desci minhas mãos do tórax dele e passei a massagear o leve volume nas pernas dele e pude escutar claramente os gemidos que antes eram baixos, ele realmente é muito fácil de deixar nesse estado.

- SASUKE! SEU MALDITO BASTARDO! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ele conseguiu me empurrar pra longe me chutando a barriga, cara, isso dó muito, mas de certa forma, eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo.

-... – fiquei calado, esperando ele falar tudo o que tinha para dizer, enquanto eu mirava o vazio, no fundo eu já sabia que ia ser assim, eu sabia.

- Quer dizer que era essa sua intenção, não é? Como eu pude acreditar em você? Era isso que você queria de verdade, por isso conseguiu se adaptar tão fácil a mim! Seu maldito, como eu pude cair nessa tão fácil?! Espero que você tenha se divertido bastante hoje! Nunca mais quero olhar na sua cara! Isso ta me enojando!

Dói escutar isso, mas não vai ficar assim, vou falar pra ele, aquilo que escondi somente pra mim por todo esse tempo. Ele está pensando de uma maneira totalmente diferente da verdade, se ele fosse como os outros eu podia simplesmente ignorá-lo, mas eu não posso por que...

"... Ele não é como os outros."

- Vai ficar calado mesmo miserável? É BOM MESMO! Não tem como mudar algo que é verdade não é! – ele se vira de costas e vai andando, eu não quero apenas ser sua sombra, eu quero mais que isso e agora que cheguei até aqui, eu não vou deixar tudo acabar assim.

- Naruto... – o seguro pelo pulso.

- Me larga Sasuke! – ele puxa o braço e se desprende de mim, querendo ir embora d uma vez por todas. – Vê se me erra!

Não vou apenas ficar olhando ele ir embora assim, eu não fiquei calado por todo esse tempo pra terminar dessa forma, se for pra um levar um "chega pra lá" que pelo menos seja um descente com ele sabendo a verdade. Sei que ele não vai querer me escutar pro anda nesse mundo, mas eu vou dar meu jeito.

- Naruto, me escute. – volto a segurar o pulso dele.

_- I do not want to listen anything that you have to say! _- eu nunca disse que era um cara muito paciente.

Se ele não quer me escutar, eu simplesmente tenho de o fazerele ficar parado pra ele se dar conta e calar esse buraco que ele tem no meio da cara que chama de boca.

- Caso ainda não tenha entendido, eu não estou pedindo pra você me escutar... – disse isso a ele de maneira fria, retomando minha normalidade de volta. Vi que ele ainda tentava se esgueirar de mim para sair dali, puxei-o com força o derrubando no chão prendendo seus braços acima da uma das mãos e a outra segurando seu rosto para que olhasse para mim. –... Eu estou mandando que me escute.

Pude sentir o medo que brotou nele quando fiz isso, mas esse medo nesse instante era um medo necessário, eu precisava que ele ficasse assim, pelo menos por enquanto, só pra me esclarecer.

- O... O que é? – ele falou, mas calmo, mas internamente inquieto.

- Finalmente calo a boca.

- Hmph...

- Você falou de mais.

- Claro que fa-...! – dei um beijo nele, aproveitando a brecha, não tinha jeito, ele já tinha deixado bem claro que nunca mais queria olhar na minha cara, então pelo menos essa oportunidade, eu não quero perder. Foi um beijo forçado, mas eu precisava sentir o gosto dos lábios dele por uma única ultima vez.

- Eu não disse que você já podia falar.

-...

- Melhor assim, você sabe que eu não sou de enrolar e de ficar dizendo ladainha. Vou direto ao ponto, e escute bem, por que talvez essa seja a última vez. – fiz uma pausa, e pude notar que o temor dele de mim estava se emancipando , continuei com meu semblante sério e preparei-me psicologicamente, só Deus sabe o que vem a partir do momento em que eu disser isso. – Eu te amo.

- O que? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu disse que não ia repetir e eu sei que você entendeu.

- Sasuke, você enlouqueceu? Eu sou um garoto, vê se entende. Garotos namoram garotas e vice versa, essa é a lei da natureza, o cavalo e a égua, o bode e a ovelha, o pote e a tampa, a lata e o abridor, o jacaré e a jacarôa, sacas?

- É o jacaré macho e o jacaré fêmeo, não a jacarôa.

- Ah... Pois é, o que importa é que você entendeu.

- Eu não te disse isso pra você ficar me dizendo se eu to certo ou errado não, eu apenas estou te contando isso por que não vou mais ficar guardando isso por mais quatro anos.

- Qua... Quatro anos? – disse trêmulo.

- Já falei, não repito e já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. – sai de cima dele.

- Espera ai! Você não acha que depois de tudo isso, você vai simplesmente sair daqui do nada, não é?

- Não só acho como vou. – recolho meu material.

- Sasuke! Eu n...!

- Cale a boca, eu não disse que queria que você me respondesse! Pense nisso, não estou te obrigando a nada, apenas pense sobre isso que depois, algum dia eu irei te exigir uma resposta.

- OLHA AQUI SEU MALDITO!

- Já vou indo. Não se esqueça de concluir as atividades... – me retirei dali.

o0o0(Fim da quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

Tudo o que importa pra mim, vai ser decidido hoje.

Ele vai me dar à resposta hoje, eu só quero escutar, essa é a única coisa que eu posso fazer mesmo e...

- Sasukete, amor meu, o que houve? – meu irmão é tão carinhoso, eu amo tanto ele... por isso que eu trato ele da mesma forma...

- Nada que seja da sua conta débil. –falei seco.

- A aula já acabou ta com um tempo, mas você ta todo largado parecendo um emo. – ele começou a cutucar meu braço.

- Quê que é coisa?

- Vá pra aula de educação física agora, antes que o Jiraya venha aqui e arranque teu pescoço fora e ainda me culpe. – lai vem ele me olhando daquele jeito ameaçador.

- Hm. – nem tinha me dado conta de que já tinha acabado a aula desse lunático.

Peguei minha farda, fui para o vestuário e me troquei, odeio aula de educação física, mas pelo menos eu sou o melhor da turma, isso serve de consolo pra mim, hehe, afinal eu sou o incrível Sasuke! Se curvem diante da minha soberania eterna, meros mortais! MAS! Te uma enooorme desvantagem na aula de educação física, é ter que vê as canelas ossudas da Sakura, sério, da noooojo! Parecem dois tubos de caneta plástica, bem finas mesmo.

La está o professor, ele nem repara quando os alunos chegam, ele ta concentrado de mais secando as garotas, professor tarado. To vendo à hora sair sangue pelos olhos dele de tão vermelha que a cara dele ta, uma vez ele "sem querer" acabo apalpando os seios da diretora, a Tsunade, ele levou uma porrada tão grande dela que teve de ficar internado por uma semana, sinceramente? Eu tenho muito medo daquela mulher.

- Hey! Sasuke! Vem jogar com a gente! – o Kiba ta chamando pra jogar basquete, e ai vai eu. – Você vai ser do meu time!

E então a partida começa. Basquete é fácil, é só pegar uma boa, driblar alguns, achar uma boa posição e...

- Ponto pro time do Kiba! – declarou o Shikamaru, bancando o juiz, como sempre e pra variar a maioria dos pontos quem marca é eu, isso é muito chato. E eu tenho certeza de que o Nara só fica ali que é pra não ter de se esforçar de mais, ele tem é preguicite aguda crônica.

Eu gosto de fazer coisas que sejam impossíveis pra mim, é mais divertido. Eu gosto da pessoa que me tornei, mas não gosto do jeito que isso aconteceu, hãaa... To pensativo de mais hoje, isso é desnecessário.

- Ai! – Hey! Chouji sai de cima do Naruto! SAI DAÍ SEU OBESO COM DISTURBIO HORMONAL!

- Desculpa Naruto, foi sem querer. – SEM QUERER? Quem devia ter caído em cima dele era eu! Você tem a sorte de cair em cima dele e ainda acha ruim? MALDITO!

Chouji cuidado com o que você fala! Vai acabar levando uma voadora minha nos seus seios! Sim! Seios! Porque isso que você tem nunca que vai ser peito de homem! Seu "uke" tamanho GG! Ta. Parei. O Chouji é muito legal e não merece meus xingamentos, mas ele ta em cima do Naruto PORRA!

- Sasuke, que cara é essa? – pronto, começou, lá vem o Neji.

- É a minha, por quê? – Não to com muita paciência pra ficar perdendo tempo com ele tirando uma comigo em um momento tão desolador quanto esse!

- Ai minha testa. – e o Neji ataca de novo com seus comentários desnecessários.

- Culpa sua, quem mando ter uma tão grande.

- Ai de novo. – ele colocou uma das mãos na cabeça, fechou um dos olhos e fico me olhando, como se tentasse interpretar um personagem que fora atingido, mas sem sucesso, ele tentando fazer um personagem divertido com essa cara de sério dele não ajuda muito, eu acho que ele deve ter algum problema no rosto, ele não ri nunca, se bem que eu não sou muito diferente quanto a isso, bem! Isso não vem ao caso!

- Sasuke. Deixa de secar o Naruto, se não os outros vão perceber. – Não tem como algum ser humano normal esconder algo do Neji, ele é observador de mais, até mais do que devia.

- Pouco me importa.

- O Naruto vai perceber... – Acho que isso é falta do que fazer, ele não arranja ninguém melhor pra importunar com esses olhos de cego dele ai sobra pra mim.

- Vai à merda Neji.

- Já to nela. E se for mesmo ficar secando ele, pelo menos presta atenção. – ele falou isso e voltou a jogar basquete, ninguém tava olhando pra mim mesmo, só quero saber quando o obeso do Chouji vai sair dali.

- Naruto você ta bem? – lá vai aquela besta de novo...

- To sim. – finalmente ele vai sair dali. – Ai.

- Que foi? – PARA DE FALAR COM O NARUTO PORRA!

- Acho que torci meu tornozelo... – Ele torceu o tornozelo! O tornozelo! ÁLGUÉEEM SOCORRA-O!

- Já que fui eu mesmo que te derrubei, deixa eu te ajudar. – Chouji! Desencosta do Naruto. AGORA.

- _Okay_. – NÃO CONCORDE COM ELE!

Ele só quer se aproveitar de você! Nãaaaao...! Ta! Já chega!EU DESISTO! OUVIRAM-ME? Sua anta é claro que não te ouviram, você ta gritando isso só pra você! Mas... Mas... DEIXA DE FALAR SOZINHO E FAZ ALGUMA COISA SEU RETARDADO PISICOTICO! Eu não vou permitir que isso continue em hipótese alguma! Chouji, vou acabar com seu clima agora! HÁ! Dirijo-me até eles.

- Sa-su-ke? – ultimamente o jeito de ele chamar pelo meu nome tem variado bastante, será que isso é um bom sinal, ou é por que ele ta sem o que dizer mesmo? Bem, to nem ai. Só vim cortar o barato do Chouji mesmo. – Quê que você quer?

- Você se machucou?

- Ahn, me machuquei sim, mas faz mal não o Chouji vai me ajudar.

Agora deu! Como se eu fosse mesmo escutar isso, quer saber? Minha mascara quer cair? Que caia! To nem ai. Não ligo. Se eles vão descobrir ou não isso é problema deles. Isso ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, que seja agora! Já tava até demorando de mais.

- SASUKE! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! – É claro que não sua besta, você acha mesmo que eu vou desperdiçar essa oportunidade?

- Você ta machucado, deixa que eu vá te levar até a enfermaria.

- ME LARGA MISÉRAVEL? – finjo não está escutando e saio andando com ele nos braços, e é obvio que está todo mundo olhando, incluindo a Sakura que pelo visto está morrendo de inveja e... QUEM DISSE QUE EU ME IMPORTO? HÁ! MORRA SAKURA!

-...

- HEY! VOCÊ TA ME ESCUTANDO?

- Não.

- AAAAAAAH! SEU INSUPORTÁAAVEL!

-...

Após algum tempo ele finalmente desiste. Enfim ele se conformou. Até que o Naruto é levinho. Levinho até de mais e o corpo dele é bem delicado pelo que deu pra perceber, se bem que isso não é muita novidade pra mim.

- Pronto, estamos na enfermaria! Pode ir embora. – acabei de levar um fora.

- Não vou não. – Mas como eu sou altamente insistente, não saio daqui ainda não, pelo menos não até a Shizune vir aqui e tratar dele.

- Por que não?

- Por que eu to preocupado. – Sasuke conquistador "mode on"

- Eu não me sinto seguro com você. – nós dois entramos na enfermaria, ela está vazia.

- Só por que eu disse aquilo, não quer dizer que você não pode mais confiar em mim... – me sento em uma cadeira qualquer, enquanto o veijo ir pra cima da maca e ficar me encarando.

- Você teria feito muito mais do que ter "dito" algo se eu não tivesse revidado.

- Como você acha que eu me senti quando você disse que tava com a Sakura? Eu cuidei de você desde o dia em que você veio pra cá... Eu não tinha a mínima intenção de me apaixonar por você, você é idiota, mimado, convencido, adora brigar, manipulador, convencido, fala de mais, só tira notas baixas e...

- Sa-Sasuke... Você não ta ajudando muito falando isso de mim. – o ignoro.

- Mas mesmo assim, mesmo você sendo assim. Eu também conheci um lado seu que é sensível, meigo, carinhoso, gente fina, encorajador, alegre, extrovertido, e eu to parecendo um idiota falando isso, mas não posso fazer nada, sei que se eu não falar isso agora, você só vai me odiar ainda mais. – cara, eu to parecendo exatamente como uma colegial apaixonada. QUE MERDA! EU SOU HOMEM!

- Eu vou te dar a resposta que você ta esperando desde aquele dia...

-... – PRONTO! PAPAI DO CÉU SE TU NÃO ME TRAIR AGORA, EU JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS COLOCO CHICLETE NO CABELO DO ITACHI QUANDO ELE TIVER DORMINDO!

- Não da... Por mais que você me peça, eu não posso ficar com você... Eu amo a Sakura...

- Eu já sabia disso... Eu sempre soube... Seus sorrisos nunca vão ser meus, vão ser sempre dela... Pra ela.

- Deixa de drama! Poxa! Podemos ser amigos e... AH EH! Você ainda ta pegando a Ino?

- Eu não to pegando a Ino.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que você gosta nela. – levei um fora e agora um vácuo, nossa, como eu amo minha vida! - ela é chata, manipuladora, acha que sabe de tudo... Hey, ela tem a mesma personalidade que eu... OH MEU DEUS... VC TÁ DURMINDO COMIGO?!

- EI! Eu não to dormindo com ela!

- SASUKE COMO VOCÊ PODE TRAIR MINHA CONFIANÇA DESSE JEITO? – Isso machuca, eu sei que ele ta só tentando voltar a tudo como era antes, mas dói muito, não é como se tudo o que aconteceu fosse desaparecer e voltar tudo a ser do mesmo jeito.

- Epa! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – a Shizune finalmente chegou! Viva!

- Você demorou de mais.

- Você não manda em mim, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- _Nee-chan_! – Não preciso explicar que eles não são irmãos né? Não sua besta, por que você não sabe. Isso ai e... HEY! PARE DE ME CHINGAR! Você que ta se xingando retardado, ah é mesmo! Eu tenho de parar de falar mal de mim mesmo! Porra. - Eu torci meu tornozelo!

-... – Eu não quero ficar escutando isso.

- Sasuke? Pra onde você vai? – ele se vira pra mim preocupado (?).

- A Shizune já chegou, ela vai cuidar de você... Até amanhã! – dei um sorriso de canto de boca pra ele e sai dali, talvez eu consiga voltar a ser o Sasuke de ontem amanhã, mas hoje não. Eu vou sair daqui.

Vou para a sala e paro em frente a minha mesa, olhando pra ela. Eu já sabia que a resposta ia ser negativa, não sei por que ainda assim insisti talvez eu tivesse alguma esperança, não sei se posso continuar desse jeito, passei quatro anos da minha curta vida assim, não é como se eu tivesse vivendo em um sonho e quando acordasse esquecesse tudo, não é assim, é real e a dor também é real.

Eu não sei o que devo fazer, mas não vai adiantar nada ficar olhando pra minha linda mesinha bem limpinha que eu cuido com tanto zelo, heh, que zuera... hehe... Melhor eu ir logo, ta tudo úmido...

-Sasuke...

- Não chora não, a mamãe vai cuidar de você... – Hã?

- Não fica desse jeito.

- O papai também ta aqui.

- Hinata? Ino? ITACHI? DEIDRAAARA!? O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – QUE MERDA É ESSA? Tava todo mundo aqui me vendo chorar? PUTA QUE PARIU!

- Hã, como explicar? – Quero só ver a embolação, quem vai explicar é o Deidara.

- Bem... – Agora ao Itachi?

- Tipo, a gente tava... – Ino?

- DEIXEM DE FICAREM DESVIANDO DO ASSUNTO SEUS MERDAS! – A Hinata owna e me da muito medo às vezes. – A gente escutou tudo, nós estávamos espionando você lá na enfermaria e fim de papo.

- O QUE DIACHOS VOCÊS AXAVAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO INVADINDO MINHA VIDA PARTICULAR?

- Todos aqui estavam preocupados com você.

- Vocês mão tinham esse direito e da onde tu vieste Deidara?

- Sabe? Essa sim é uma boa pergunta.

- Não vamos discutir coisas desnecessárias aqui... – agora deu, o Itachi fico corado com isso! Nem quero imaginar, vou acabar pensando besteira! Se bem que provavelmente é isso... Hum... Muito duvidoso...

- ITACHI-SENSEI? EXPLIQUE ISSO MELHOR. – Já ta tudo mudando de rumo agora, a Ino ta curiosa pra saber o que tem entre a "_onee-san_" e o Deidara.

- Bem... – já sei como é que vai ser eu já vi essa cena antes... – Eu sou o sensei de vocês! Não sou obrigado a responder nada.

-... – foi bem diferente do que eu imaginei. O Itachi muda de personalidade na frente das pessoas.

- Ita... Eu nunca pensei que você sentisse vergonha do nosso relacionamento... – o Deidara ta pondo lenha na fogueira...

- Que relacionamento é esse? – Até a Hinata! Pronto! Vai incendiar tudo!

- É que... Eu sou... – ele ta parecendo a Hinata quando ta tímida! Batendo os dedinhos! Que _cute_! HAHAHAHA!

- Você é o que? – Vai Ino! Provoca!

- Hãaa... Eu uso drogas!... –Eu já ouvi essa antes! O Itachi ta fazendo a mesma coisa que o Deidara fez comigo! Porra! Isso é ridículo!

- SÉRIO? – A Hinata ataca agora!

- Não. É que eu engravidei uma menina.

- TA TIRANDO UMA COM A MINHA CARA? – Uhu, agora foi a Ino! Pooonto!

- Não é isso... – agora que começa, ele diminuiu o tom de voz. – É que eu sou gay...

- Quê que você disse Itachi?

- Eu sou gay.

- Como? – Eita. É agora, esse foi o ataque de misericórdia.

- EU SOU GAY! CARALHO! – Ele põe a mão na boca duma vez como se tivesse dito algo terrível.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – O super Sasuke Uchiha, depois de muito e muito tempo, está dando uma enorme gargalhada Êêêêh. Isso merece uma comemoração! Êêêêh, iuhu. Pronto. Acabo a comemoração.

- Sasukeeee! Você é o pior! Eu aqui pensando que podia ter uma chance com o seu irmão gostoso! E ele é gay?

- Hey fofa, ele já tem dono. – o Deidara pisca pra Ino.

- É isso de fato é mal de família.

- Até tu Hinata?

- Quê que é? Ele é lindo mesmo, Sasuke.

- Como eu disse, ele tem dono! – o Deidara se irritou.

- Certos, certos, vão pra casa agora, já é mais que meio dia. – sugeriu (?) a Hinata.

A Hinata e a Ino foram até a porta com o Deidara e o Itachi e falaram alguma coisa com eles, depois disso, eles foram embora antes de nós. Agora elas voltaram pra cá.

- Sasuke.

- O que foi Ino?

- Só pra você saber, eu, a Hinata, o Deidara e o Itachi, nós vamos sempre estar te apoiando, se você cair à gente te ajuda a levantar, não fique com medo, ou você pretende deixar a Sakura iludir o Naruto pra depois deixá-lo sem mais nem menos?

- Não...

- Isso ai Sasuke! Você é o cara! Agora, tente tratar o Naruto por enquanto como amigo. Pelo menos até a gente desmascarar a Sakura.

- Isso tente tratar ele que nem você trata a gente! – Ino e seus comentários sem futuro.

- Ah! Ino, não vai dar certo não, a gente já tem o amor eterno dele...

- MORRAM COM SEU AMOR ETERNO! - Que história é essa de amor eterno?

- Nós sabemos que você diz isso! Mas que no fundo não quer se expressar assim! – Ah não! Hoje até a Hinata ta enlouquecendo!

- Sasuke... – a Hinata segura minhas mãos e me olha nos olhos. _WTF_?! – Me perdoe, mas entre nós só poderá haver amor platônico!

- AMOR PLATÔNICO? EU? Aponta pra qualquer garota que eu fico com ela na hora que eu quiser!

- Sasuke... – Agora é a Ino o que será que ela vai dizer? – Não adianta reprimir seu amor por nós e tentar usar em outra pessoa, você sabe que não será a mesma coisa...

- Mas vá! Nós deixamos! – elas deixam! Que bom! E...

- QUEM DISSE QUE EU PRECISO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO!

- Eu sabia! Ele nem tento negar que ama a gente! Hinata nós somos de mais! – a Ino bate com a mão na mão da Hinata.

- Viu! Eu disse que amava a gente! – eu só conheço gente louca...

- Eu não sei se vocês repararam, mas a gente ainda ta na sala... E amanhã temos simulado com sessenta e seis questões... – comentei.

- AH MEU DEUS! SASUKE! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA E TALZ! MAS OS ESTUDOS ME CHAMAM! - lá vai a Hinata de novo, cê-dê-efe e vai arrastando a Ino junto.

Hora de voltar pra casa.

Não que eu não esteja mais triste, ou chateado, mas é bom ficar perto de pessoas que se preocupem com a gente, por mais que uma seja neurótica, a outra tenha crise de identidade, um é uma bixona mal assumida e o outro é uma bixona louca descolorada. Minha lista de amigos está crescendo de mais e... Eu nunca irei assumir pra ninguém que considero aquelas duas bixonas como meus amigos!

Eu estou decidido. Eu não vou desistir... Eu sou cabeça oca de mais pra isso e, EU SOU UCHIHA SASUKE E NEM O VENTO ME DESPENTEIA! HÁ! Pois é, no final das contas, eu acho que amo aquele idiota mais do que pensava.

**I do not want to listen anything that you have to say! **_- _Eu não quero escutar nada do que você tem a dizer!

**Okay **- certo.

**Cute** - fofo.

**WTF** - **What the fuck! **- Que porra é essa!

(**Sasuke's POV - End**)

* * *

**N/R:** Há! Demorei! Mas consegui!

Hohohoho, vocês não fazem Idea do que aconteceu... Pois é, eu lindamente tinha conseguido dar um jeito de usar a net de volta ;D

Maaaaas... O que aconteceu foi: "No dia que eu fui publicar a minha fic, tomaram a net de novo de mim". Eu odeio quando isso acontece, por que só comigo? Mas espero que vocês gostem! Dessa vez teve menos ItaDei, mas próximo capítulo vai ter mais da presença deles! Garanto! Ah, vai ser OP do Naruto também e vou tentar por um extra ;D E eu to demorando de mais pra postar essas fics... Eu as faço bem rapidinho ii... Mas sempre acaba tendo algo que me empede de postar os capítulos! Não é justo! E dessa vez eu recebi menos reviews ii – decepcionada – Acho que minhas fics tão diminuindo a qualidade... Droga... Bem, de qualquer forma, até o próximo capítulo!

**MUITO ORBIGADO PELAS REVIEWS:** - romanisama, MitsukiSakurazuka, Juh, mfm2885, kisa-chan.6, Psychotic Kaiya, Dri Lioncourt eX-Anime.Doll-X

**ONEGAI! MAIS REVIEWS XD (**Amou todas as reviews que recebeu


	4. Impiedade

**Autora: **Ren

**Título: **Se fosse tão simples...

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Humor

**Casal: **Shounem Ai - Sasuke x Naruto

**Título do Cap: **Impiedade.

**Dedicatória: **Dedico este capítulo a Mit, a Puppy e a Juh uu/

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaro, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Kishimoto... Você me paga pelo que fez ao Itachi ò.o!

* * *

(**Naruto's** **POV**)

"Quando o coração quer não tem jeito mesmo."

Eu estou confuso, confuso até de mais, mas tenho esperanças que essa maré de confusões vai a passar ainda...

As coisas andam complicando-se de mais e isso está me deixando maluco. Minha vida ta parecendo mais uma daquelas histórias estranhas e fictícias em que aquelas adolescentes malucas lêem na internet no final da tarde... Hahaha, to começando a delirar. Acho que o oxigênio está começando a afetar o meu cérebro.

Se bem que agora, eu recebo uma atenção significativa.

o0o0(quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

- Não da... Por mais que você me peça, eu não posso ficar com você... Eu amo a Sakura...

- Eu já sabia disso... Eu sempre soube... Seus sorrisos nunca vão ser meus, vão ser sempre dela... Pra ela.

- Deixa de drama! Poxa! Podemos ser amigos e... AH EH! Você ainda ta pegando a Ino?

- Eu não to pegando a Ino.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que você gosta nela. – Isso deve ser idiota de se escutar, eu sei que to ignorando as palavras dele, mas eu não quero mais ficar longe dele. Isso é muito doloroso, eu o quero do meu lado como antes, ele ainda é meu melhor amigo. - Ela é chata, manipuladora, acha que sabe de tudo... Hey, ela tem a mesma personalidade que eu... OH MEU DEUS... VOCÊ TÁ DURMINDO COMIGO?!

- EI! Eu não to dormindo com ela!

- SASUKE COMO VOCÊ PODE TRAIR MINHA CONFIANÇA DESSE JEITO? – Eu sei que não vai continuar como antes, você é idiota de mais pra permitir isso, mas eu tenho que dar um jeito pras coisas melhorarem antes que minha cabeça exploda.

- Epa! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – a Nee-chan chegou... Queria ficar mais tempo com ele, fazia tempos que a gente não conversava tanto, por mais que seja uma conversa estranha...

- Você demorou de mais. – Por mais que esse idiota só diga coisas desnecessárias e sem sentido...

- Você não manda em mim Sasuke, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- _Nee-chan_! – Ela veio até mim e me fitou. - Eu torci meu tornozelo!

-... – Eu gosto de ter ele por perto. Ele ta calado agora... Com aquela cara de solitário dele, antes ele só mostrava essa expressão no tempo em que a gente se conheceu, já ta com quatro anos. Ele se virou, preparando sair.

- Sasuke? Pra onde você vai? – Não posso evitar minha curiosidade, ele não aprece bem...

- A Shizune já chegou, ela vai cuidar de você... Até amanhã! – ele deu um daqueles sorrisos falsos dele, odeio quando ele tenta me enganar. Eu quero ir até ele, saber como ele ta, mas meu tornozelo ta doendo e se eu andar é bem capaz de eu conseguir uma fratura externa e a Tsunade ia me matar.

- Ei Naruto, vê se faz as pazes logo com o Sasuke...

- _Nee-chan_ o Sasuke se confessou pra mim...

- Ah... – ela responde calma.

- COMO ASSIM "AH"? Meu melhor amigo disse que me ama! Isso é estranho de se escutar! Ele... Ele gosta de outro cara! Isso não é algo comum sabia?

- Mas... Naruto você sabe, não sabe? – ela olhou pra porta. – Não é a gente que escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar. Quando o coração quer não tem jeito mesmo.

- Mas _Nee-chan_...!

- E não adianta ficar querendo descontar em mim não viu, quem ta apaixonado por você não sou eu, é aquele boçal que acabou de sair pela porta!

-...

- E o que foi dessa vez? Rachou o crânio, quebrou o braço, partiu as pernas em duas e... Opa! Elas já são duas!

-... – gota.

- Isso era pra rir.

- Ah, desculpa, não percebi.

- Estraga prazeres!

- Eu torci o tornozelo, é só isso.

- Nossa! Você não era pra ter vindo pra cá andando então, isso só vai piorar!

- Er... – isso é muito embaraçoso de se falar.

- Quê?

- O Sasuke me trousse no colo.

- Eu queria alguém pra me carregar no colo também, isso não é justo!

- _Shut up_!

- Certo, certo, apenas fique quieto enquanto eu enfaixo seu pé.

- Certo...

Eu odeio ter que admitir, mas pelo visto ele realmente ta gostando de mim, mas eu vi! Eu tenho certeza de que o vi aos beijos com a Ino! Que grande amor esse que ele tem por mim... hehe. Irritou-me ver o Sasuke junto dela, isso foi ridículo! Fazia pouco tempo que ele tinha se declarado pra mim, ai do nada, _poft_! Ele ta nos amassos com a Ino!

Mas, ele é um cara e eu também. Não podemos ficar juntos e mesmo se ele fosse uma garota não daria certo! Ele é irritante, nojento, chato, insuportável, anti-social, e é cheio de más qualidades e tem mais, a pessoa que eu quero ficar junto de verdade é a Sakura!

Eu quero alguém que passe o tempo comigo, a única coisa que eu realmente quero é alguém só pra mim. Eu sempre tive aquelas ilusões idiotas de como eu queria ser com a minha namorada, andarmos de mãos dadas pra todo canto que fossemos, irmos ao parque andar na roda gigante e comer maçã do amor, beber Milk-shake com dois canudos, se deitar na praia de noite e abraçar ela enquanto a gente olha a lua cheia...

Eu sempre tive esse tipo de Idea, eu quero realizar ela com a pessoa que eu amo, esse é um dos meus poucos sonhos. Eu já sonhei muito alto, mas... Esse tipo de sonho alto me fez ter más experiências, coisas que eu me mantenho alheio a conversar com qualquer pessoa que seja.

- Naruto, já acabei.

- Eu vou indo então.

- Se você forçar muito, seu pé vai ficar que nem uma berinjela, cuidado hein.

- Beleza.

Eu queria alguém aqui comigo agora pra poder contar todos os podres que eu to passando, mas a única pessoa com quem eu podia desabafar, é aquela dona de minhas confusões... Isso me deixa irritado, com muita raiva mesmo! Queria poder ir até ele e dizer poucas e boas bem na cara de pau dele! Ele abusou de mim, da minha amizade, ele não a merecia! Mas ele deve estar tão mal quanto eu...

Eu só quero chegar logo em casa e ir jogar Playstation2, pra tentar tirar essas coisas, que acontecem comigo, da cabeça.

Vou até a sala de aula e observo que ainda tem gente, me aproximo mais da porta, ela está entreaberta e por essa fresta eu aproximo meu rosto e olho quem está dentro.

Eu aqui preocupado e o maldito ta bem melhor que eu! Está lá ele todo risonho no maior _Love_ com a Ino e a Hinata, eu devia parar de me preocupar tanto com as outras pessoas e começar a me preocupar comigo mesmo! Quer saber? Que se _foda_! Vou deixar as minhas coisas ai mesmo e vou sair daqui!

- Ai! – quando eu estava me virando pra sair dali, bati em alguém e acabei caindo e "beijando" o chão.

- Naru-chan! – ergo minha cabeça e me deparo com o irmão do Sasuke e nosso professor de Português, Itachi. – O que você está fazendo caído ai no chão?

- Nada de mais não, é que eu estava apenas beijando ele.

- Eca! Nunca esperei isso de você Naru-chan!

- Ah ta Itachi! Como se eu fosse mesmo beijar o chão! – me levanto e encaro-o.

- O que você estava fazendo ai plantado em frente à sala?

- E-eu? J-Já estava de sa-saída!

- Deu pra perceber, mas pode parar de espionar meu irmãozinho e entre logo lá! Se quiser falar algo com ele, fale de uma vez!

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com ele.

- Sei...

- Hey, Ita... Esse daí que é o meu cunha...? – o Itachi rapidamente colocou a mão na boca do loiro com uma franja emo na cara.

- Xiu!

-... – ele segurou a mão do Itachi e a tirou da boca – ta bem. Entendi.

- Quem é esse Itachi? – perguntei. – Acho que já o vi algumas vezes na sua casa, mas você não chegou a me apresentar ele...

- Ah, esse é o... – o carinha com a franja emo no rosto olhou pro Itachi com um olhar que eu julgo ser de súplica. – Deidara, o meu namorado.

- HÃAAA?! Itachi desde quando você é homo?! – perguntei assustado, poxa vida! Então é por isso que o Sasuke tem um desvio enorme de personalidade! Puxou ao irmão... Céus! Por que eu nunca desconfiei disso?

-Sou sim, desde que eu conheci o Deidei.

Tava tão na cara! O Itachi lá todo machão e essa bixona loira ai com o cabelo preso e com um corpo delicado que mais parece uma garota e... PERAI! SERÁ QUE O MEU CORPO TAMBÉM É PARECIDO COM O DE UMA GAROTA? Já que o Itachi tem esse tipo de gosto, vai que o Sasuke tem também! _PORRAAAAAAAAAA!_

- Hey, garoto, você ta bem? – _a loira_ fico me encarando.

- Bem? Eu acabei de descobrir que meu professor de Português é gay!

- Calma Naruto, volte à realidade! – _ela _começou a me sacudir.

- Realidade aonde? Sabe, não é nada normal dois caras se pegando caso não saibam! Isso é nojento!

Na hora em que eu falei isso, eu só senti uma dor insuportável no meu rosto e meu corpo ir de encontro ao chão,pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos, to me superando hoje. Um deles me socou, apoio meu corpo no meu braço direito e tento me levantar aos poucos, mas _a loira _me segura pela gola da blusa e me encostando à parede me encarando com um olhar ameaçador, enquanto o Itachi apenas assistia tudo calado sem se abalar e com uma expressão séria na face.

- Normal? Nojento? ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ VIU ISSO ESCRITO? – Ele cuspia essas palavras em cima de mim com muito ódio, enquanto eu observava-o assombrado. – Desde quando duas pessoas que se amam podem ser consideradas nojento só por estarem juntas?! Isso tudo é só porque a gente tem a mesma coisa entre as pernas, né?! Cai na real seu I-DI-O-TA! Nojento é você com aquela garota que só ta te...

- Chega Deidara. – o Itachi o segurou tentando separá-lo de mim.

- Nada feito! Me deixa terminar de falar umas verdades pra esse fedelho!

- Não, você só vai piorar as coisas se fizer isso.

- Humph! – ele me joga de vez na parede e me solta.

-... – essa pessoa, ela me odeia, eu disse coisas horríveis a ela, confesso. Eu deslizo até o chão, após ser totalmente solto por esse maluco, meus olhos estão um pouco umedecidos, mas nada digno de muita atenção, eu... Eu não sei o que pensar, eu não tenho nada pra pensar, mas, mesmo contra a minha vontade meus olhos não param de derramar essas gotas.

- Aaaaah! Naru-chan! Não precisa chorar não! – eu não sei o que eles estão fazendo, meus olhos estão embaçados e eu não consigo enxergar direito. - Olha só o que você fez Deidara!

- Ai meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?! Se o Sasukete sai da sala e vê esse garoto assim ele vai degolar a gente!

- AAAAH! VOCÊ TA CERTO!

- Naru-chan, a gente vai te levar pra casa! – não entendi muito bem o que eles falaram até agora, mas eles vão me levar pra minha casa, tudo bem, eu não ligo.

- _Okay_...

Levanto-me e os sigo até chegarmos ao estacionamento, o Deidara vai pegar o carro enquanto eu fico esperando junto com o Itachi, eu não quero ficar perto dessas pessoas, eu não sei que tipo de palavras eu posso dizer pra elas, eu apenas não sei.

- Ei Naruto.

-...

- Responde.

- O quê foi?

- Sobre aquela discussão que você teve com o Deidara, ele não te odeia não, viu?

- Eu disse coisas terríveis a ele, eu agora me arrependo, mas no momento em que eu disse aquilo eu estava expressando o meu ponto de vista.

- Ele sabe disso, a gente já passou por muita coisa, ele é meu loiro lindo e juntos a gente é capaz de superar qualquer coisa, mas tem algo que o irrita. – ele se senta no chão encostando-se em um telefone público.

- O que?

- Nós sabemos que o Sasuke te ama e que ele se confessou pra você.

-... – isso deve ter saído no jornal e eu não vi.

- Mas, a gente também sabe que você não pode ficar com ele porque você ta com a Sakura, o Deidei só não esperava que você também tivesse esse tipo de pensamento sobre o modo de vida que a gente escolheu viver. Você a pouco disse que isso não era "normal", mas a gente nunca quis ser desse jeito, nós apenas "somos" assim.

- Mesmo sabendo que isso vai contra toda sociedade? – pergunto.

- Mesmo sabendo que isso vai contra toda sociedade, a nossa vida é só nossa, por quem a gente vai se apaixonar ou não isso é problema nosso, a sociedade não tem nenhum por que pelo qual deva interferir, ela só faz isso porque quer que todos sejam iguais a ela, quer que todos sigam um padrão, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Não está escrito em nenhum livro de regras que devemos fazer isso, aquele seu pensamento, é algo que foi passado por você pela cultura que você recebeu, sendo que você está sendo muito egoísta em pensar daquele jeito, se você quer apenas dar um fora no meu irmão por que não gosta dele, eu não vou interferir, mas... Se você der um fora nele por que ele é um garoto, eu jamais vou...

- Naruto, Itachi vamos logo! Já está na hora do almoço, e eu quero deixar esse moleque logo em casa, quero almoçar! – o Deidara interrompeu o Itachi e ele acabou não terminando de dizer o que estava prestes a falar.

O Deidara sede o lugar de motorista pro Itachi e ele se propôs a dirigir até minha casa. Nós seguimos o caminho até a minha casa em silencio, pelo fato do Itachi já ter ido outras vezes me deixar em casa, ele já sabe o caminho.

- _Thanks_! – desço do carro e me despeço deles.

o0o0(Fim da quebra de tempo e espaço)0o0o

Desde esse dia o Sasuke tem falado mais comigo, não voltamos a ser como antes, mas pelo menos não estamos separados sem nos falar como antes, ele tem feito tudo que pode por mim, tanto que já ta começando a encher o saco, podemos dizer que ele tem se rebaixado pra _caramba_ e a Sakura tem estado cada vez mais carinhosa comigo, ela tem até chegado a ser bem afetuosa na frente de quem quiser olhar coisa que ela não fazia com muita freqüência antes.

Bem, pra ser sincero, ela só tem sido carinhosa comigo quando tem muita gente olhando, eu me acho estranho, ela, eu acho que é maluca mesmo, somos um casal bem exótico.

Em, a única coisa que me importa agora é eu esqueci meu material na sala e tenho de ir me encontrar com a Sakura no shopping e que eu estou atrasado.

- Sakura! Desculpa se eu demorei um pouquinho...

- Seu idiota! O que era que você tava fazendo? Ta com mais de cinco minutos que eu estou aqui te esperando!

- Desculpa... É que aconteceram alguns contratempos...

- Sem desculpa! Não é nada legal fazer uma dama como eu esperar! Da próxima vez você vai se arrepender viu!

- Certo! Pode deixar comigo que isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- É bom mesmo! Agora vamos andando! – ela se vira de costas e sai andando apressada. Nem deu pra perceber que eu a irritei... Penso de maneira irônica.

- Aonde você quer ir primeiro? – me apresso e a sigo acompanhando seu andar.

- Hum... Quero comer alguma coisa... Não almocei ainda!

- Sim senhora! Então vamos a uma lanchonete que eu também estou morrendo de fome!

- Ah e você que vai pagar o meu viu, já que foi você que me convidou você que paga.

- Aaaah! Você não pode pagar nem um pouquinho?

- Nada feito, você que vai pagar tudo hoje!

- E lá se vão as minhas economias... – falo baixinho só pra eu escutar.

- O que? Disse alguma coisa? Espero que não esteja reclamando! Você ainda teve foi sorte de eu ter aceitado sair com você hoje!

- Você está certa, como sempre! Vamos então!

Acompanho-a até o Ishikamaru, é uma lanchonete especializada em comidas japonesas, a especialidade deles é lámen. É muito bom poder estar com a Sakura, eu amo esse jeitinho doce dela de querer ser autoritária.

Sentamo-nos em uma das mesas da lanchonete, ela pede um rolinho primavera e eu um pote de lámen, amo lámen, muito mesmo, eu e o Sasuke costumávamos vir aqui sempre que possível, ele gostava de comer... Hã... Ele comia alguma coisa quando a gente vinha pra cá? Ah é, ele comia a mesma coisa que eu, a gente vivia fazendo competição pra ver quem comia mais, heh, nisso pelo menos eu sempre ganhava dele e...

_Droga _eu já to pensando naquele bastardo de novo, isso já ta quase virando um hobby meu, eu realmente não gosto dele é só que eu não estou acostumado de ficar tanto tempo sem ter convivência com aquele maldito, nada de mais.

- Naruto?

Amanhã eu vou por meu plano em prática pra fazer aquela coisa parar de gostar de mim, ai nós vamos voltar a sermos amigos de novo, se bem que eu não preciso tanto assim da presença dele, afinal ele é só o maldito de um bastardo, nada de mais.

- Ei, Naruto, você ta me escutando?

Mas e quanto ao que o Itachi me disse? Será que aquilo pode ser mesmo verdade...? Eu não acho que o Itachi inventaria algo assim e também duvido muito mais que a Sakura esteja me usando, eu conheço a Sakura há muito tempo, no mesmo ano em que eu conheci aquele bastardo. Talvez ele apenas tenha escutado falsos boatos... É! É isso ai.

- NARUTO! SEU MERDA! PARA DE ME IGNORAR! – Eu acordo de meus devaneios e passo a fitar assustado para garota que está em pé enraivecida à minha frente.

- Sim Sakura, querida? – lanço-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Não me venha com "querida"! Desde que a gente chegou aqui você fica ai com a cabeça nas nuvens!

- Ah! Que mentira! Eu estava prestando atenção em tudo o que você falou!

- É mesmo?

- CLARO!

- E o que foi que eu falei?

- Er... – sorriso amarelo parte dois. – Sakura! Eu já te disse que você está mais linda hoje do que de costume?

- Ahn, eu sei disso, eu sempre estou linda.

- Ah... – se acha um _pouquinho_,mas nada de mais.

- Ei, olha! O Sasuke e a... INO? – o Sasuke e a Ino? Viro-me e olho pra eles dois, eu não acredito que aquele _cretino_ está andando mesmo de mãos dadas com a Ino!

Mas isso deve ser um bom sinal! Quer dizer que ele agora é hétero! Isso é bom, sim, sim é muito bom...

...

- Ah! Naru-chan! Sakura! Oi pra vocês! – a Ino sorri e os dois vêm e se sentam na nossa mesma mesa.

- Ino, por que você ta saindo com o Sasuke?

- Ah, é que este idiota estava jogado lá na casa dele, ai pra ele não apodrecer lá e ser devorado por decompositores eu decidi seqüestrar ele pra dar uma volta por aqui no shopping! – ela falou sorridente.

- Sei, quer dizer que vocês estão mesmo saindo?

- Não. – o Sasuke se pronuncia. – Só estamos dando uma volta juntos.

- Hã... Da no mesmo.

- Não da não Sakura, mas eu estou dando o meu melhor pra que ele se apaixone por mim né Sasuke?

Enquanto aquelas duas conversavam sobre coisas que _não _são daminha conta, a minha coca cola chegou, coca cola é o poder e agora é só pegar os canudinhos e beber, só tem um, cadê o outro canudinho? Procuro e olho pra frente, onde o Sasuke está sentado e...

- Sasuke, me da o meu canudinho.

- Enfrente-me! – ele aponta o canudinho pra mim como se embainhasse uma espada, eu acho. – Você nunca irá derrotar o poder da minha lâmina afiada!

- Mas Sasuke, isso é um canudo. – eu olho pra cara dele com uma expressão confusa.

- Você diz isso por que sabe que nunca irá derrotar a minha espada!

- Se isso fosse uma espada eu até lutaria, mas...

- Ta com medinha né Naru-chan! – ele sorri sínico, meu limite extrapolou.

- Há! É claro que a minha lâmina é mais forte que a sua! Hangar (N/R: lembrem-se da infância de vocês queridas leitoras, do tempo em que vocês faziam espadinhas com jornal e gritavam pra outras palavras que vocês não sabiam, só por que o tiozinho da TV tinha dito ontem)! – começamos a bater os canudinhos um no outro.

- Tome isso!

- Tome você! – eu to rindo, to rindo muito disso e ele também, poxa, isso é muito sem sentido! A gente ta parecendo dois moleques e... – To cego!

- Ino! Você os cegou!

- Cala a boca Sakura!

- Alguém anotou a placa do trem? – a voz do Sasuke.

- Isso foi meigo. – meus olhos focalizam e a primeira coisa que eu vejo é a causadora da minha cegueira momentânea, uma máquina digital.

- Da próxima vez que for usar essa joça, avisa antes! Estou cego! – pronuncio.

- Isso dói nos olhos! – o Sasuke passou a mão nos olhos e piscou algumas vezes, ele até que está bem vestido, ele está usando uma camisa social branca de mangas compridas, as quais estão dobradas á altura dos cotovelos, há dois botões abertos na gola, uma calça social preta com sapatos lustrosos da mesma cor.

- Olhem pelo lado bom, agora eu tenho uma foto de vocês dois lutando de canudinhos e com um sorriso de idota nos lábios!

- Está certo, agora, qual é o lado bom? – pergunto.

- Esse era o lado bom.

-Ah... –

Depois disso eu pego meu canudo de volta e finalmente bebo a minha coca cola e acabamos passando a tarde nós quatro juntos. Até que o dia está sendo bastante divertido

- Ei pessoal, eu já volto, eu tenho de ir ao banheiro. – me levanto prestes a me retirar.

- Eu te levo lá.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Sasuke.

- Da última vez que você tentou ir ao banheiro sozinho, você se perdeu, eu demorei tanto pra te achar que eu cheguei a pensar que você tivesse chegado ao Colorado.

- Isso foi sério Sasuke? – a Ino pergunta.

- Não responda ela Sasuke! – me levanto, seguro a mão dele e o arrasto de lá antes que minha vida social seja comprometida.

- Bem, então vamos ao banheiro! – olho pra ele,e ele novamente está com cara de idiota!

- Sabe, fazia tempo que a gente não saia, melhor agora que você ta com a Ino e eu com a Sakura, fica bem melhor!

-...

- Por que você se calou?

- Não que eu tenha me calado, mas você esta começando a confundir as coisas...

- Confundir?

- Eu não estou saindo com a Ino, eu realmente estava jogado lá em casa olhando o vento passar...

- E eu com isso?

- De qualquer forma – fui ignorado - Tem certas coisas que eu não posso dizer a você na situação que eu me encontro agora.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas que você vai acabar descobrindo sozinho com o tempo, coisas que vão te machucar muito e também coisas que vão mudar sua perspectiva de vida. – ele olhava pro chão enquanto dizia isso.

- Eu preciso dizer que você falou uma tonelada de coisas e eu não entendi uma grama? – sendo franco.

- Não, vindo de você tudo é possível!

- Eu sinto que você ta tirando uma com a minha cara e que eu devia ficar irritado com isso.

Ficamos em silêncio até chegarmos ao banheiro e depois de usar (N/R: ou vai dizer que vocês queriam que eu contasse detalhadamente como é que o Naru-chan usou o banheiro o? Suas pervertidas XD lol!), voltamos conversando eu e ele para onde as garotas estão, hora de voltar pra ficar perto da minha linda Sakura!

- Ino, sua porca! O que você pensa que ta fazendo saindo com o _meu_ Sasuke? – hã?

- Deixa de conversa Sakura, você ta saindo com o Naruto...

- Você sabe que eu só estou saindo com o Naruto pra tentar afastar eles dói e fazer ciúmes no Sasuke! – isso... Isso é mentira, não é?

- Eu sou contra isso e você sabe! Isso que você ta fazendo com o Naruto é desumano!

- Não é da sua conta! A única coisa que me importa é o Sasuke!

- Sakura sua testuda... Você devia parar de enganar o Naruto assim...

- Eu já disse que isso não é da sua conta e pode parar de sair com o _meu_ Sasuke! Eu não vou permitir que você fique com ele!

Eu não acredito no que eu estou escutando... Só pode ser mentira, alguém... Qualquer pessoa... Por favor, alguém me diga que isso não passa de uma brincadeira idiota que estão tentando pregar em mim. Se pelo menos uma pessoa me disser que isso não passa de uma encenação eu juro que acredito!

Isso não pode ser verdade...

- Eu não me lembro de ser seu Sakura.

- SASUKE? – Ela se levantou assustada.

- Sakura? O que está acontecendo? – a ficha ainda não caiu.

- NÃO TE ENTERESSA NARUTO! – Ela me empurra e vai pra cima do Sasuke tentando se desculpar.

- Desculpa Sasuke! Perdoa-me! Mas eu só fiz isso por que eu te amo! – ela se agarrou a blusa dele e chorava.

- Sakura, você é a pior pessoa do mundo, você não merece o amor do Naruto. – ele segurou as mãos dela e tirou da roupa dele – não me toque.

- Mas Sasuke! – ela continuava insistindo, enquanto eu ficava sentado no chão tentando acompanhar o que estava acontecendo. – Eu te amo! Mais do que qualquer uma! Mais que todas! Eu sou a pessoa que mais te ama nesse mundo! E eu sou melhor do que qualquer uma!

- Você é a escória.

- NÃO DIZ ISSO! Você não sabe o quanto eu me esforcei pra poder ficar a sua altura! Você não sabe tudo aquilo que eu tive que fazer por você! EU TE AMO SASUKE! JÁ TEM SEIS ANOS!(N/R: Como se passar horas em um cabeleilero fossem muita coisa ¬¬)

- ... – me levanto e fico a observar.

Essas coisas que eles estão falando, nenhuma palavra dessas me importa. Eu só quero sair daqui, o quanto antes, antes que essas palavras sem nexo que estão sendo proferidas em uma avalanche invadam minha consciência e tirem o pouco que sobrou.

A única coisa que eu sei é que, o pouco que eu vivi desde que eu vim pra cá não passou de uma mentira. A garota ideal e o amigo ideal que eu achava ter, não passaram de um sonho meu.

Minha namorada apaixonada por meu melhor amigo e este apaixonado por mim. Um triângulo amoroso cheio de ilusões e mentiras. Nada é do jeito que eu imaginava que fosse, eu me perdi nessas ilusões. Eu vou correr e tentar escapar delas, eu vou correr e vou dormir, é só isso que eu quero agora, pra depois acordar e pedir a Deus que isso não tenha passado de um grande pesadelo.

Saio correndo dali, saio do shopping, não tem ninguém me seguindo, é assim que tem de ser, talvez o único que esteja andando erroneamente, talvez a pessoa que está andando para o lado errado e que tem de desaparecer seja eu, pena que sonhos não virem realidade.

Tiro a chaves do bolso e abro a casa, o Iruka ainda não chegou, suspiro aliviado. Entro no meu quarto indo em direção ao banheiro, abro o chuveiro e me sento em baixo, abraçando-me nas minhas pernas, não quero mas não posso evitar...

Estou chorando.

**Shut up**_ - _Cale a boca.

**Love **- amor.

**Okay** - certo.

**Thanks **- obrigado (a).

(**Naruto's** **POV - End**)

* * *

**N/R: **Eu nem acredito que finalmente acabei esse cap.! – lágrimas de EMOção.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil fazer a personalidade de outro personagem...

Sabe, esse cap. eu estava totalmente sem inspiração!

Eu fiz o cap quatro três vezes pra vocês terem Idea! Sabem por quê?

Porque na primeira vez que eu fiz eu tinha acabado de ler o cap.397 em que o Itachi çç

Eu chorei pra caramba e acabei assassinando o Sasuke

Eu tive que escrever o cap. três vezes até conseguir, por que nos outros eu acabei matando o Sasuke. To muito triste ÇÇ!

E o terceiro eu escrevi escutando a música que a puppy me deu (Precense Of the Moon – Keiko Matsui) ai deu certo!

Não ficou nada bom esse cap., eu sei, mas é por que eu realmente achei difícil fazer outra personalidade do Naruto e ainda mais o meu humor não tava legal...

E eu tinha que confundir os sentimentos dele o que eu acabei nem fazendo direito :P.

Mas não temam! Nesse cap. que eu acabei de postar, eu sei que vocês leitoras querem me matar por que eu fui incompetente u.u! Mas eu prometo surpresas e que irei melhorar!

Eu e a pessoa que me da toda a inspiração pra partes felizes de ItaDei(Juh) estamos nos falando muito pouco por causa dos horários! Então, me ajudem, mandem idéias XD!

Nesse cap. não teve nenhuma cena cômica de ItaDei, desculpem é que eu não consegui encaixar x.x/

...

**Ah, a partir desse cap. eu irei responder as reviews 3!!**

**Dantes: **Pois é ;-; acabei demorando de mais e esse cap. demorou mais ainda xx!

Huahauhau XD É sim! Eu amo fazer as partes de ItaDei, são até os que eu mais valorizo na fic, sem eles não tem humor! E claro que o Sasukete irá conseguir o naru-chan o mal vejo a hora de poder fazer eles juntinhos -! O Sasuke é forçudo de mais, mas também temo fato de que nessa fic eu vou fazer o corpo do Naru-chan um pouquinho mais delicado x! Dantes-san uu! Desculpe-me não poder ter adicionado a sua sugestão nesse cap.! Mas já está anotada pro próximo cap. sem falta viu O!

**-romanisama: **Tipo né pra me achar não, mas essa Hinata foi baseada em mim e o Sasuke uma boa parte das vezes é baseada em um amigo meu XD! Nós dois temos fakes de Naruto... XD Ah, Romani-sama, muito obrigado por ter me alertado! Eu já corrigi! Como eu já disse antes, nesse cap. não teve senas felizes de ItaDei, é por que eu queria apenas desmontar as partes mais complicadas !

**Mfm2885: **Okay! Eu vou fazer o possível pra acrescentar mais romance! Vou tentar fazer aquelas comédias romances que nem em filme americano xD/

**Yuki Shinomori: **Huahuahauha XD! Que bom que você gostou XDD Eu quase morri de rir quando eu a escutei pela primeira vez... Poxa, essa é "a" frase XD! Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic! ;D

**MitsukiSakurazuka: **MITSUKI-SAN? – sacode – Você está viva ÇÇ?(preocupada por que demorou muito pra postar a fic)

Continue acompanhando a fic, por favor i.i/

**Puppy Mah-chan: **PUPILAAAA O! Tudo que a Ren tem pra dizer pra você sobre o cap. passado ela já disse ÇÇ! A Ren te ama mais que tudo O E você é uma obesa que ocupa muito espaço no coração da Ren UU! Amo-te ;3

**Rock's Leely: **Hãaa... Acho que não '-' Ta todo mundo louco nela, e diferente OO! Mas, sei lá, eu to amando escrever e fico realmente feliz que você também XD.

**Nya-chan: **Arigato Nya-chan! Eu só reparei nisso quando você falou OO! É que eu tava com pressa pra postar e acabei esquecendo-me de fazer a betagem XD! Mas esse cap. ta todo betado viu ;D

**Rayne: **Ta ai Rayne-san! Desculpa pelo cap. mal desenvolvido, mas esse teve que ser assim, só fiquei chateada por não ter conseguido escrever nenhuma parte ItaDei...

**Eu tenho só mais um comentário pra fazer aqui...**

**EU AMO AS REVIEWS QUE VOCÊS ME MANDAM 3**

**É como um incentivo pra eu melhorar e pra continuar a escrever! Vocês me estimulam muito .**

**Tem vezes que eu fico sem incentivo pra escrever, ai eu venho e começo ler as reviews... Todas vocês, obrigada!**

**Próximo cap. eu prometo que será muito melhor que esse e com muitas cenas divertidas!**

**Até mais e beijos a todos os que estão acompanhando o engatinhar dessa fic e espero que continuem sempre comigo crescendo juntos !**


	5. Solidão

tÍ**Autora**: Ren

**Título: **Se fosse tão simples...

**Gênero**: Romance/ Drama/Humor.

**Casal:** Shounen Ai - Sasuke x Naruto

**Título do cap.: **Solidão.

**Dedicatória**: A minha puppy *-*, Maahh\o\~~

**Desclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaro, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Kishimoto... Você me paga pelo que fez ao Itachi ò.o!

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

"_Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás para fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora a fazer um novo fim._"

Eu já estou cheio disso, eu não agüento mais!

Isso é tão injusto...

Tão impiedoso...

Tão cruel...

0o0o0(**Quebra de tempo e espaço**)0o0o0

(**Sasuke's POV**)

- NÃO DIZ ISSO! Você não sabe o quanto eu me esforcei pra poder ficar a sua altura! Você não sabe tudo aquilo que eu tive que fazer por você! EU TE AMO SASUKE! JÁ TEM SEIS ANOS

Eu o vi levantar-se e sair correndo, não é pra menos, tudo isso deve ter sido de mais pra ele. Ter sua namorada o usando e seu melhor amigo apaixonado por si, não deve ser algo muito bom, mas agora eu simplesmente não posso ir atrás dele, não até acabar com essa vaquinha mimada.

- SASUKE! Por favor... Não me abandone... - ela caiu na minha frente segurando-se apenas na minha blusa. – Eu sou a única que merece o seu amor!

- Você não merece o amor de ninguém, nem o seu próprio! Você não passa de um zero a esquerda, um Zé ninguém, um nada! – falei enquanto tirava as mãos dela da mina roupa, tenho que me lembrar de jogar essa roupa fora depois dessa... Deve ta contaminada... É nojento ser tocado por essas mãos.

- Isso não é justo! Você não pode falar mal de mim assim! Eu já sofri tanto por você! Já fiz tantos sacrifícios! – ela chorava.

- Tudo o que você fez foi em benefício próprio, sua egoísta mimada! Machucando até outras pessoas que não tinham nada haver com esse seu amor doentio!

-... Eu não sou assim! Você não me conhece! – ela abaixou a cabeça triste. –... Mas eu conheço você! Por que eu te amo a anos, mas você nunca olhou pra mim e eu tinha que fazer você olhar pra mim, não importava como...

- E você acha mesmo que ia conseguir isso, prejudicando o Naruto? Você é desumana! Eu tenho nojo de você! – acho que já é suficiente, me virei para sair dali, mas ela segurou-se na minha calça.

- Eu não queria prejudicar ele, mas ele sempre quis namorar comigo, então eu dei esse privilégio a ele! Eu fui boazinha com ele, pensei nele enquanto fazia isso e ia ser mais fácil fazer ciúmes a você usando ele, já que ele sempre tava perto de ti... – ela olhou pra mim esperançosa. – E eu consegui! Vocês pararam de andar juntos e eu vi como você olhava pra gente, com ciúmes...

- HAHA! E você acha mesmo que era de você? – parei por uns instantes e fiquei pensativo. – Mas olhando por esse ângulo, você realmente está certa, eu senti ciúmes...

- Viu! Eu sabia! Você também gosta de... – a interrompi.

- Mas não de você, era dele! Por que mesmo você o maltratando do jeito que estava ele ainda queria ficar com você!

- Sasuke, já chega, acho que ela já aprendeu a lição. – comentou a Ino, mas agora que eu comecei eu quero terminar, quero que ela enxergue melhor tudo o que ela fez.

- Não pode ser! Você gosta dele? Não... Você é o Sasuke, você não pode ser gay... É NOJENTO!

- Eu não sou gay(N/R: Até parece... XD), eu não escolhi isso, mas eu o amo.

- Não... ELE NÃO MERECE VOCÊ! O QUE ELE TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO?

- Bingo! Essa é minha. –Eita, a Ino se empolgou... Quero só ver o que essa doida vai dizer – Ele merece mais do que você, você é uma inútil! Fica tentando se aproveitar das pessoas, até da única pessoa que realmente gostou de você pelo que você era! E é isso que ele tem que você não tem, ele é puro, inocente e está sempre disposto a dar tudo de si pela pessoa que ele gosta, mas parabéns, você foi capaz de o fazer chorar e olha só o que você conseguiu... Heh, nada!

Essa doeu lá no fundo, eu já falei alguma vez que eu tenho medo da Ino? Er... Acho que já...

-...

- Vai Sasuke. Vá atrás dele, eu cuido do resto aqui. – falou a Ino dando um sorriso amarelo, nem sabia que ela tinha um desses.

- Valeu! – sai correndo dali.

Ele deve ta chorando agora, muito triste e eu simplesmente não posso deixar ele assim, não quero que ele chore por alguém que não merece as lágrimas dele, eu quero ver ele feliz! E eu to parecendo uma garotinha de manga shoujo DE NOVO!

Quando eu o conheci ele não passava de um briguento e chato, mas ele é muito mais que isso, só convivendo com ele a gente é capaz de descobrir o que ele sente, como ele pensa e pelo que ele vive.

E o Naruto... Ele vive... Com o único propósito de ser feliz. É um motivo idiota quando você escuta isso dele pela primeira vez, mas é um desejo sincero, ele não precisa de muitas coisas, ele só precisa ser compreendido.

E eu quero levar essa felicidade a ele...

Quero fazê-lo feliz.

(**Sasuke's POV – End**)

0o0o0(**Quebra de Tempo e Espaço**)0o0o0

Continuei abraçando meus joelhos com força, faz tanto tempo que estou assim que sinto todo o meu corpo dormente, incapaz de se mover, mas eu não faço questão de sair dessa posição, se eu pudesse eu queria desaparecer.

Desaparecer para sempre.

Mas não é algo fácil, eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada... Estava tão cego pelo meu amor que não vi a verdade... Por mais que ela estivesse o tempo todo na minha frente, só esperando aparecer e se mostrar perante mim...

Eu nunca tive sorte na vida... Eu sabia! Eu estava feliz de mais, contente de mais... Eu devia ter desconfiado antes... Eu não sou o tipo de gente que algum dia alcançará a felicidade.

Eu sou alguém que existe apenas pra ver as pessoas sendo felizes, ajudar essas pessoas, como eu fui usado agora.

Será que eu nunca vou conseguir realizar os meus próprios sonhos?

Será que eu nunca vou conseguir alcançar minha própria felicidade?

E pedir isso é tanto egoísmo assim...?

Acho que agora eu entendo como é que o Sasuke se sente, pelo menos um pouco eu acho que eu fui capaz de compreender isso. Passar anos amando uma única pessoa e descobrir que essa pessoa não é capaz de gostar da gente porque ela já ama outra pessoa.

Isso é doloroso, chega a ser insuportável a dor, se eu pudesse fazer isso, eu queria arrancar meu coração do peito, só pra não ter de sentir isso, mas eu não tenho escolha, eu tenho que sobreviver a isso.

Eu tenho que me desculpar com ele, eu disse coisas terríveis a ele e ao irmão dele, eu sou realmente o pior, talvez tudo o que eu esteja passando eu mereça, é culpa minha por ser tão insensível.

Ouço passos fortes vindo do corredor e adentrando no meu quarto, eles param por alguns instantes, o Iruka deve ter chegado e visto a porta aberta...

- Naruto? – Sasuke? – Onde você está?

... A porta do meu banheiro é rapidamente aberta e me deparo com ele, todo suado, devia ter corrido muito pra chegar até aqui assim, o Sasuke é muito lindo visto assim, com a blusa desabotoada, os cabelos umedecidos pelo suor... Opa! Isso é perigoso de se pensar... VAMOS NARUTO! Volte ao normal!

- Olhe só você! Vai ficar doente se continuar assim, já ta todo vermelho, deve ta com febre já! – ele desliga o chuveiro e coloca a toalha sobre mim. – Vem, vou e ajudar a se secar.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – pergunto baixo.

- Como assim? Você saiu correndo de lá com uma cara de quem ia chorar o resto do dia todinho! – Ele passa a mão nos meus olhos, enxugando minhas lágrimas. – E pelo visto eu estava certo e eu não ia te deixar desse jeito.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz ele ainda assim é legal comigo...

- Vem. Vamos te secar. – ele estende a mão.

- Obrigado. – eu seguro sua mão e me levanto com ajuda dele.

Ele me leva até minha cama, dobrando as mangas da sua camisa e passando a toalha pelos meus cabelos, secando-os, depois tira minha blusa e passa a toalha pelos meus braços, tórax, costas e peitoral. Eu não consigo sair dos meus pensamentos, como ela pode fazer isso comigo...?

- Naruto, eu separei uma roupa pra você, ta sobre a cama, eu vou te preparar alguma coisa pra comer, enquanto isso se troque certo?

- Certo. – o vi retirar-se do quarto.

Enquanto isso peguei a blusa laranja berrante com gorro e o calção laranja escuro sobre a cama, minhas roupas preferidas, e me vesti. Só ele mesmo pra saber as roupas que eu gosto de vesti.

Nossa, que cheiro bom! Cheiro de lámen instantâneo de carne... Adoro! Meu preferido... De novo... Ele conhece muito de mim, mas não é pra menos... Anos de convivência.

Fui até a cozinha.

- Que foi isso? Se perdeu no caminha na sua própria casa? – ele falou dando um sorriso de lado muito... Nada. Eu não pensei em nada!

- Não né! Eu só tava com preguiça de vir!

- Sei sei, acho que essa sua preguiça já é caso clínico.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado, eu sou absolutamente _normal._

- E além de doente, ainda fala errado, nos eu caso, diz-se _anormal_.

- AAHH, morra! Eu não sou anormal!

- Isso é o que todos os anormais dizem! – ele continuava rindo.

- ...

- Quem cala consente.

- AAAAAHHH QUE SEJA! Maldito!

- Heh, eu sempre soube! – ele voltou-se para o papeiro, desligando o forno e colocando em uma tigela.

- Hum... – senti o aroma suculento. – Isso parece bom!

- É claro que está bom, afinal foi eu que fiz.

- É isso que eu adoro em você! Essa sua modéstia incurável!

- Hahaha – riu se divertindo com a situação. – O que Deus fez ninguém pode negar, então quem seria eu pra desmentir sua obra prima?

- Modesto...

E foi assim que passamos o dia, sem tristezas só rindo, nem eu mesmo me lembrava de ter ficado triste hoje cedo, do que eu tinha passado, acho que só assim mesmo pra eu me sentir feliz.

- Bem! Hora de eu ir-me!

- Não vai, fica... – por que eu quero que ele fique?

- Diz isso pro Itachi, ele vai querer me devorar quando chegar em casa e não me ver lá!

- Ele é tão violento assim?

- Na verdade não... Eu acho, nunca testei chegar depois do horário... Sei lá... Eu prefiro viver!

- Não sabia que você tinha medo de alguém... Nossa, o que as pessoas dirão quando souberem disso, o super Sasuke Uchiha com medo de seu irmão mais velho...?!

- Nem é medo! Toda vida que eu tento assumir o controle ele me mostra o boleto bancário – ele fez pose e começou a imitar o Itachi tanto no jeito como na voz. – "_Enquanto você não pagar suas contas..."_

- HAHAHAHAHA, eu não consigo imaginar ele dizendo isso!

- Mas ele diz, é sério!Ah, chega, eu vou indo agora.

- Nãaaaaoo!

- Eu tenho que ir. – por que eu quero tanto que ele fique aqui? – Eu já disse, não posso ficar.

- Mas... – por que eu quero insistir que ele fique aqui?

- Quer ir dormir lá em casa?

- Posso?

- Claro! Antes você vivia lá, tanto que o Itachi tem mania de te chamar de Naru-chan até hoje!

- Hugh... É mesmo... Péssima lembrança

- Que tal, você vai?

- Eu vou sim! – virar a noite do mesmo que a gente fazia antes! Isso vai ser ótimo! Eu sinto muita falta do tempo em que nós passavamos juntos... – Espera! Vou só pegar...

- Não precisa pegar nada, ainda tem tudo seu lá em casa...

Ah é... Eu sou amigo desse cara e fazia tempo que a gente não se falava assim. Ele sorriu pra mim e me puxou pelo braço. Ele ligou par ao Itachi e esperamos mais um pouco, enquanto isso ficamos brincando um com outro sentados na frente da casa, até que o irmão dele chegasse e estacionasse o carro enfrente a gente.

- NARUUUUUUUU-CHAN! – Ele saiu correndo do carro e pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando. – VOCÊ TA INTEIRO?

Virou-me, observando em todos os lados, me avaliando, como se realmente procurasse algum pedaço que não estivesse em seu devido lugar, até parece!

- Eu estou sim! Não tem nada faltando! – sai de perto – Mas se você continuar assim acho que não vou ficar inteiro por muito tempo!

- Seu crueeelll! Eu vim aqui todo preocupado! – ele lança um olhar er... Sei lá, estranho? Pro Sasuke. – Bem, pelo visto está tudo bem! Vai passar mesmo a noite lá em casa? Tem certeza?

- Ita... Chi... – meu Deus! Que arrepio na espinha, aposto que até mesmo pra quem está passando na esquina que é longe pra caramba daqui conseguiria sentir a aura assassina do Sasuke! – Não estou tão na seca assim pra catar um amigo...

Amigo?

- Upa... Sas... Sasukete? Você está bem? – o Itachi olhou desconsolado pro Sasuke, parecendo realmente preocupado.

- Nunca estive melhor e para de me olhar assim se não furo seus olhos!

- Nãaoo! QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM O SASUKE? – O Itachi começou a sacudir o Sasuke descontroladamente...

- AH! ME LARGA! –... E logo foi empurrado pra longe. – Fique longe de mim, seu maníaco!

- É... É o Sasukete...

- Amém. – by me.

- Vamos então? – Nos dirigimos calados para o carro. – A mamãe está esperando dentro do carro.

- AH NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO O TROUXE!

Mamãe? A mãe do Sasuke não morreu em um incêndio a anos atrás? "O" trouxe?

- TROUXE?

- CLARO QUE EU TROUXE!

- DRO... – _aquela coisa _loira pulou em cima do Sasuke abraçando ele como se fosse matá-lo, cara, eu acho que ta quase lá... –... GAA!

- MEU AMOOOOOR!!! VOCÊ DEIXOU A MAMÃE TÃO PREOCUPADA! – O Deidara continuou sufocando ele. Melhor eu fazer alguma coisa antes que realmente aconteça algo com ele... Isso é perigoso

_Crianças, não tentem isso em casa!_

E eu to falando sozinho, hehe, eu estou tão louco quanto esses loucos...

- MEU DEUS! DEIDARA SOLTA O SASUKE! – chequei o pulso dele enquanto ele era sufocado teatralmente pela Loira. – OMG! ACHO QUE ELE NÃO ESTÁ MAIS RESPIRANDO!

- NÃO! EU MATEI O MEU FILHO! – ele continua prendendo o Sasuke no peito.

- Dei-chan... Solta ele... – by Itachi.

- Ok! – e o Deidara o soltou, nossa, tão simples assim?

- Sasuke? Você está vivo? – O sacudi.

- Não.

...

- Bem, o Sasuke morreu... Itachi, me da a coleção de CDs dele?

- Eu não morri!

- Mas você disse...

- Vamos embora!

- Ok!

E entramos todos dentro do carro, fazia tempo que eu não ia pra casa do Sasuke, nem lembro mais quanto tempo faz desde a última vez, pelo que foi mesmo que eu parei de ir lá?

Ah é, o Sasuke se confessou pra mim... Epa! Pelo que mesmo então é que eu aceitei ir pra casa dele? Tipo, isso é basicamente um convite de "me coma", _shit_! Eu acabei de me servir em bandeja de prata pra ele... E ele já tentou uma vez antes comigo...

Agora então, ele me devora!

- Naruto?

- Oi! Oi! Oi! – Falei sem conseguir disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Sasuke! Seu ta-ra-do! Trouxe o Nah pra cá! – Hã?

- Eu não o trouxe, ele que quis vir... E... ÊPA! POR QUE VOCÊS DUAS ESTÃO AQUI? – Olhei para com quem ele estava falando e vi a Hinata e a Ino, ambas vestindo camisolas curtas – E POR QUAL MOTIVO ESTÃO VESTIDAS ASSIM?

Suspeito, se essa casa não tivesse só gays, eu até pensaria alguma coisa, mas como isso não acontece acho que o único perigo em potencial seria eu. MAS! Considerando as circunstancias eu estou em demasiado abalado de mais emocionalmente pra isso... Ou não.

- O que você acha? – provocou a Ino.

- Acho mais seguro eu não opinar.

- Opine! – agora foi a Hinata.

- Bem se eu fosse uma pessoa de fora e visse vocês duas aqui na entrada da casa de dois machos, um lindo e um de gosto e aparência peculiar... – hahahahahah, ele nem ta falando isso de propósito pra irritar o Itachi e continua tão modesto quanto sempre! – e visse duas belas damas vestidas assim, ainda mais com essas carinhas de criança, soaria como se vocês estivessem sendo enganadas pelo rapaz de gosto duvidoso para o macho lindo e sexy escolher uma das duas pra isso e aquilo, sim, isso e aquilo

- OMG! Sasuke, seu per-ver-ti-do! – a Hinata pulou em cima do pescoço do Sasuke abraçando ele.

Como ele é abusado, e toda a história de que ele me amava a não sei quantos anos? Eu sempre achei isso suspeito... Mas a Hinata também está bem ousada! Ela vivia gaguejando antes! Não conseguia falar com ninguém e agora está ai toda se oferecendo pro lado do Sasuke...

- E então, _Mestre _Sasuke? – falou a Ino se aproximando dele e abraçando ele pela cintura. – Qual de nós você vai escolher?

- Parem com isso suas loucas! – finalmente ele deu um basta em todo esse grude, ele não precisa desse monte de mulher pulando em cima dele. - Eu sei que eu sou lindo e tudo mais e claro que muito irresistível, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam! Primeiro vocês tem que me convidar pra sair, depois um jantar romântico a luz de velas e se rolar um clima legal poderemos ir para os _finalmentes_!

Por que ele está assim com elas? Desde quando o Sasuke é tão intimo delas?

- Nah-chan, não leve a sério nada que a gente disser aqui. – a Hinata sorriu para mim enquanto dizia isso.

- Isso! Nós apenas estamos nos divertindo à custa do Sasuke! – Disse a Ino, desde quando o Sasuke se diverte com outras pessoas, que não seja eu, desse jeito?

- ITA-NII! – gritaram a Ino e a Hinata e o Itachi logo veio.

- Digam minhas flores de lótus!

- Hã? Por que você as chama assim? – perguntou Sasuke curioso, não posso negar que eu também estou.

- Como assim por quê? – falou como se isso fosse algo muito óbvio para se entender e a gente não ter entendido de cara fosse um insulto. – Elas são como lindas flores que desabrocharam no meio de um terreno baldio...

- Ah...

- Ita-niichan, leva o Sasukete lá pra dentro, a gente quer falar com o Nah! – pediu a Ino, mas o que elas querem falar comigo que o Sasuke não pode saber?

- Ok.

- ÊPA! "Ok" nada! É perigoso deixar elas sozinhas com o Naruto, elas podem devorar ele! – reclamava Sasuke enquanto o Itachi ia arrastando ele contra vontade pra dentro de casa. – Nãao!

- Vamos Sasukete, as flores mandaram e você como um pedaço de lixo urbano deve obedecer!.

Sumiram... Medo...

- Naruto. – elas estão sérias... E não estão com cara de quem fica dando voltas e preparando terreno pra lançar bomba. – Nós duas gostamos muito do Sasuke.

...

- Mas não é um gostar de amor, é um gostar de amigo... – comentou a Hinata, com o rosto sério, mas triste. – E ele é nosso amigo mais importante, alguém que colocaríamos a mão no fogo pra proteger...

Acho que essas são as primeiras _amigas _que o Sasuke tem, normalmente todas as garotas que ele se aproxima ficam apaixonadas por ele, é até estranho que essas duas não estejam...

- Naruto, o Sasuke já sabia que a Sakura estava te usando... – SABIA?

- E-ELE...! ELE SABIA? E POR QUE ELE NÃO DISSE NADA? POR QUE ELE DEIXOU ELA ME USAR DO JEITO QUE BEM QUIS?

- CALA A BOCA! – Gritou a Hinata autoritária, caramba, como a Hinata mudou, não sabia que ela era capaz de falar desse jeito.

- Sim senhora. Mas ainda assim... Isso não é justo, ele é meu melhor amigo... Devia ter impedido isso...

- E o que ele ia dizer? Ele tinha se confessado pra você e tu só quis se distanciar dele... Não acreditava mais no que ele dizia... Então ele tentou desmascarar ela o quanto antes, pra você sofrer menos, ele te ama muito!

-...

- Ah é, você tem que agradecer a gente! Se não fosse por causa da gente ele teria desistido de você faz é tempo!

- É mesmo Ino! Ele poderia estar afundando no quarto dele sobrevivendo de pão velho, ou então até mesmo virado um garoto de programa!

- Oh! Que destino cruel nosso lindo Sas-chan teria seguido se não fosse à gente! – narcisistas...

- Ainda bem que ele tem anjos da guarda como a gente pra proteger ele!

- Isso mesmo! Nós somos de mais Hina! – eu acho que elas não tomaram o Gardenal hoje.

- YEH!

- Ei Naruto. – chamou a Ino.

- Quê?

- Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás para fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora a fazer um novo fim! – ela disse sorridente, mas eu não entendi o que isso quer dizer e não deu tempo perguntar por quê um certo alguém acabou de chutar porta da entrada.

- Caso as madames já tenham terminado de fofocar, poderiam entrar logo? Sabe, a esta hora está cheio de vagabundos no meio da rua e caso eles vejam as madames vestidas desse jeito, é capaz deles seqüestrarem vocês e venderem pra Máfia que trafica mulheres! – falou ele nervoso.

- Ow! Ele ta preocupadinho com a gente!

- HAHAHA, VAMOS SASUKE! Fale novamente sobre seu devoto amor eterno pela gente! – começou a Hinata,

- NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO! – ele foi se retirando pra dentro de casa, enquanto elas o seguiam... Eu estou me sentindo deslocado aqui...

- Own, que fofo! Ele é tímido! – disse a Ino mexendo nas bochechas dele. – Calma Sasukete! A gente não morde, se você não quiser, claro.

- Eu vou ligar pra polícia e denunciar vocês por assedio...

- Quem iria preso era você! Afinal as duas flores indefesas e de roupa pra dormir curta em uma casa só de machos, somos nós. – A Hinata falou piscando pra ele.

- De indefesas a única coisa que vocês tem é a cara, suas jararacas.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKE! – O Deidara pulou do nada em cima do Sasuke se escondendo atrás dele.

- CADÊ O BIXO? – gritou o Sasuke, já to ficando com pena dele, ele só atrai gente estranha.

- O Itaaachii!!! – ele escondeu o rosto nas costas dele.

Esse povo só sabe se agarrar nele! Aproveitadores! Usam tudo que conseguem como desculpa pra ficarem se agarrando com ele! Só por que ele tem esses ombros largos, os braços fortes e... E eu to pensando coisas que eu não devo pensar.

De novo!

O Itachi apareceu na porta da sala, só de toalha.

- Deids... Meu amor... Venha comigo, vamos nos divertir... – MEU DEUS! QUE DROGA! O ITACHI TA COM UM OLHAR DE ASSASSINO E SÓ DE TOALHA! TIPO, AQUELA CARA DE "EU VOU TE COMER"!

MEU DEUS, _OH MY GOD*_! E eu que pensei que o Sasuke era o pior de todos!

- Desculpe-me Sasuke, eu estava errado sobre você...

- Hã?

- Nada...

- Ok... – ele voltou sua atenção pro irmão e pro Deidara. – DEIDARA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Hã... Isso não é coisa que crianças como você deveriam perguntar! – ele falou com a cara corada. Prefiro não imaginar...

-... SASUKE! ELE TA QUE NEM UMA ONÇA! DA A RAÇÃO DELE LOGO SE NÃO SOBRA PRA GENTE! – Gritou a Hinata.

- NÃAOO! SASUKETE! A MAMÃE TA MANDANDO VOCÊ A PROTEGER MESMO QUE CUSTE A SUA VIDA!

- Eu não vou desperdiçar a minha vida assim!

- Deids... Vamos, eu não vou te machucar... – O Itachi virou a cabeça pro lado, deixando um dos olhos a amostra e o outro coberto pela franja. – Eu acho...

- DEIDARA ACHO MELHOR VOCÊ IR COM ELE! – gritou o Sasuke tentando tirar o Deidara das costas dele.

- NÃO QUERO!

- VOCÊS SÃO UM CASAL! VOCÊS SE ENTENDEM!

- NÃAAOOO! – O Sasuke conseguiu o tirar das costas e o segurou pelos braços.

- Ah... Já que ele não quer ir... Eu posso ir! – sugeriu a.. Ino? Ela ta doida? – Eu e o Deidara nem somos tão diferentes assim...

- ÊPA! – interrompeu o Deidara.

- É agora! – falou o Sasuke, imagino o que vai acontecer...

- O ITACHI É SÓ MEU! – Deidara foi até o Itachi e o segurou, acho que nem ele se deu conta do que fez. – OPA!

O Itachi o segurou e se virou saindo enquanto arrastava o Deidara no colo.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOO!!! SASUKE ME AJUDA!

- Eu não! Boa noite pra vocês! Se divirtam! – ele ta se tremendo, será que isso o assusta? Aliás, quem não se assustaria...? Seu irmão em modo _I go eat you_ com outro cara...

- SEU TRAIDOOOOOooorr – até que a voz dele simplesmente se extinguiu.

A sala ficou com um clima tenso alguns instantes, será que isso deixou assustados? Todos eles pareciam se tremendo...

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!- _OH MY HEART_! A Hinata começou a rir do nada. – TIPO ASSIM, ITACHII NÃO ME COMAA!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – cara a Ino também ta se acabando de rir, ela se virou pra Hinata e segurou ela pela cintura e a outra mão na mão dela. – _CAMON TO PAPA BABY! I'LL BE CAREFULL_... HAHAHAHA!!!

- HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHE – Meu Deus o Sasuke ta de joelho não se agüentando de tanto rir. – NO! MAMA PLEASE! SAVE-ME!!! HEHEHEHHE!!!

- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAA!!

-HAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!

-HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

Eu quero ir embora daqui, eu estou me sentindo totalmente deslocado, desde quando o Sasuke consegue sorrir assim? Ele antes só sorria assim pra mim, tão livre e espontâneo... Ele parece tão feliz agora.

Ele não precisa mais de mim... Ele achou amigos que podem substituir o meu lugar, pessoas mais importantes do que eu e que fizeram até mesmo ele mudar... Eu sinto falta de quando ele só conseguia ser ele mesmo comigo...

Acho que antes eu só não queria mudar por que eu tinha certeza da minha felicidade atual...

Mas agora que eu sinto na pele como é ficar sem ela...

E parando pra pensar, eu não sinto a dor da perda da Sakura, eu sinto a dor de ter sido enganado tão futilmente... E comparando tudo o que eu to sentindo agora... A pessoa que eu mais sinto falta perto de mim...

A única pessoa que realmente é importante pra mim, que conhece tudo sobre mim e que não ela, mas eu não consigo sobreviver sem...

"Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás para fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora a fazer um novo fim..."

Acho que agora eu entendi o que ela queria dizer quando disse isso...

Eu acho que eu não consigo mais mentir pra mim mesmo quanto a isso... Não é mesmo, Sasuke?

**Oh my God – **Oh meu Deus

**Camon to papa baby, I'll be carefull – **Venha para o papai neném, eu serei carinhoso.

**No! Mama please, save-me – **Não! Mamãe por favor, salve-me.

(**Naruto's POV – End**)

* * *

**N/R: **A TODOS QUE ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO A FIC... E que com certeza mais da metade já está morta...

ME DESCULPEEMMMM XDDD!!

Eu sumi de vez... GERAL mesmo!!! Eu fico aqui me perguntando se algumas das minhas leitoras(es) ainda estão vivos... Pelas reviews que eu recebi (a quase um ano... XD) pelo menos metade já está morta e enterrada!

Vamos aos esclarecimentos...

Resumindo tudo para vocês....

Eu estava 100% sem inspiração! Eu ainda hoje não esqueci o rumo que eu quero dar a essa fanfic, ainda sei todas as idéias, mas eu simplesmente não consigo editar! Eu vez ou outra tirava um tempo e tentava, mas simplesmente não me vinha nada a cabeça!

Então eu decidi parar e ir ler alguns livros (e mais fanfics) até que finalmente hoje...! Eu estava lá no sítio(foi lá, no carnaval do ano passado que a idéia do primeiro capítulo para essa fanfic surgiu) deitada sobre a minha beliche, escutando a mesma música que eu escutei pra escrever o cap. 4(Precense Of the Moon – Keiko Matsui) quando de repente.! Veio a inspiração, então eu pus logo no papel, tiro e queda!

Pras mais atenciosas, eu tenho certeza que repararão na minha escrita, nesse um ano que eu passei sem escrever essa fic eu mudei meu jeito de narrar, agora eu tenho mais facilidade pra escrever a fala do Nah do que a do Sasukete, mundo estranho, não?

Enfim, só para avisá-las, eu pretendo terminar essa fic com mais dois capítulos! E o próximo já está feito pela metade, até a próxima semana eu devo estar postando-o! Então eu pesso as leitoras (que ainda estão vivas, claro) Por favor, confiem mais um pouco em mim! Eu não as decepcionarei!

PS: Quanto a Sakura... Eu ainda não a detonei o suficiente... Eu quero que ela coma o **PÃO QUE O DIABO AMASSOU**!!!

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**- romanisan****: **HAUAHAUH XDD Née!! A Hin ta ownando! Quando eu estiver no penúltimo capítulo dessa fic eu quero fazer uma separada, como uma extenção dessa história, só pra Hinata! Eu realmente gostei do resultado dela, eu owno u_u/apanha. Eu pensei em matar a Sakura... Mas eu acho que se eu fizesse isso algumas leitoras iriam acabar ficando com pena dela e eu não quero isso 8D eu quero que todas a detestem com todo o coração (L)! Cara, eu troquei a personalidade do Sasuke com a do Naruto... Eu reparei isso, tipo o normal é o Sas ser o sério e o Nah o exagerado, mas eu fiz justamente o contrário, mas até que não ficou TÃO mal assim! "'-' a ino não-querendo-agarrar-o-sasuke presta u_u/" HEUEHUH eu passei meia hora rindo disso XDD~~!! Por favor, espero que você não tenha morrido esperando esse cap! VIVAAA!!

**: **Isso mesmo! Eu fiz isso pra ele perder o preconceito... Acho que ele entendeu direitinho... (principalmente depois da porrada do Deids!), eu misturei um pouquinho nesse cap e coloquei tanto POV's do Nah quanto do Sas, espero que você goste e isso mesmo, MORTE A SAKURA! (também quer, mas não pode matar ela)

**RayY-chan****: **Sry, pouco ItaDei! Não teve como encaixar de novo... Mas idéias a mil! Ainda temos dois capítulos pra nos divertirmos _a lot_ com esses dois! E claro, futuramente um fanfic separado de como eles se conheceram! Uma espécie de bônus para minhas amadas leitoras! Desculpe pela demora...

**mfm2885****: **Ah! Que bom... eu estava temerosa quanto não conseguir isso! E não é só você! Até eu estou ansiosa pra finalmente escrever esses dois juntos!

**Rock's Leely****: **HÁAAAAAA, EU NÃO VOU FALAR NADA! E ressuscite! Eu preciso de você viva! Se você morrer... Como saberá quem manda na parada???? /chantagista

**sango7higurashi****: **Ah! Que bom que você amou... Eu a escrevo com muito carinho pensando acima de tudo se vai agradar vocês! E tomara que o jeito que eu estou escrevendo agora também lhe agrade... Quando acabar a fic terá um extra de como eles dois(Itachi e Deidara) se conheceram! Por favor, continue acompanhando! E... *cutuca* Não morra...

**RockFighterGirl****: **Tadinho mesmo... Cada uma que ele tem que passar... Dá até dó dele! Obrigada pelo elogio! Ela é feita especialmente pra todos vocês!

**MitsukiSakurazuka****: **Er... e agora??? Eu acho que agora te matei de vez... (tomara que não), a Sakura ainda não foi totalmente explodida, Tem que continuar viva pra ver como isso vai acabar u_u! Vamos, você é uma leitora fiel, não pode morrer ;_;!!!

**Mayuko Natsumi****: **Era leitora nova! Um ano depois... hehe, acho que já da pra virar veterana XD!! As crises emos do Sasuke... Meu DEUS! Eu adooooro escrever elas! Nesse capítulo infelizmente isso não pode acontecer, nosso Sasuke tem que ser u garotinho forte agora pra poder dar apoio ao Nah-chan! ItaDei... Amore... Se prepare para o capítulo extra no final da fic então! Vai ter um especial com somente eles dois!

**Angelyaoi: **MEU DEUS! EU A MATEI!!! NÃAOOO!! EU CONTINUEI! Por favoooorrr, viva!

**AnaBella Black's****: **Ahn.. Não é EMO, ok? *vai chorar no cantinho da parede*/zua HUAHSUHS XDDD Eu pessoalmente não gosto muito da Ino, mas eu acho que ela não merece tantas críticas, ela diferente da Sakura realmente valoriza aos amigos que tem e não é nada falsa ou aproveitadora! Poxa... Quando eu releio as partes ItaDei que eu escrevi... Eu confesso... Até eu já bolei de rir com isso... Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic! Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo... XD

**Lyra Kaulitz'****: **OMG! OBRIGADÍSSIMA! Eu prometo que não vou demorar mais _um ano_ pra postar os próximos dois capítulos, então por favor, espero que ainda esteja viva pra lê-los!

**danyela49****: **MEU ANJO *O* Desculpe a demora pra escrever e muito obrigada pela idéia! Eu gostei tanto dela que passei uns dois meses com ela no meu perfil do Orkut XD! Mas infelizmente eu não pude encaixar, por causa da idéia que eu tinha para aquela cena, que seria pra eles se descontraírem e o Sasuke tirar a cabeça do Naruto dos pensamentos tristes, essa sena é como se o Sasuke desistisse do Naruto... Se você não tiver morrido (como algumas outras leitoras) você vai entender o que eu quero dizer com isso... A não ser que eu mude de idéia de novo XD (eu ia por a idéia que você me deu, mas mudei a tática de última hora).../indecisa da vida.

**Lady Yuraa (PPtusa-chan): **Continue acompanhando ;D, tem muita coisa ainda por vir!

**REVIEWS RESPONDIDAS!**

**Continuem mandando suas reviews com idéias e opiniões, elas enchem o ego dessa Ficwriter e dão apoio moral a ela XD~~**

**Essa fic é feita para vocês! E está em 2500 hits!**

**Pra minha primeira fanfic sem ser oneshot, isso realmente é importante pra mim, sou muito grata a todos(as) que estão acompanhando!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
